Her second protector
by Yudi50Different
Summary: She knew him since kindergarten.He moved away when they were 10 years old.But Basset decided that they should meet again.So after 15 years they meet again.She is the Uniter,he becomes her protector.Will they remember the good times they spent together?
1. Chapter 1

**we do not own the nine lives of Chloe King. this is a story written by me and rjt040190. hope you like and please send us your reviews about it**

Every night I had the same dream. My childhood best friend and I, playing in my backyard. My mom used to tell me that we had a childhood love, that would one day grow into something bigger. I always told her, that Alek was my best friend and nothing more. But he left when we were 10 years old and I never heard from him again. I missed him so much. But 15 years later people change and forget. My mom still lives in the same house, but I moved to some apartments that I saw and fell in love with. The view of the city was amazing. My name is Chloe King. 9 years ago I found out that I am part of a race that have cat like abilities, made from the offspring of the Goddess Basset. We are called Mai. I also found out, that I was the Uniter. The pride leader of San Francisco was called Valentina. She had a daughter my age, called Jasmine. They put protectors for me and my mom. But that didn't stop them for making me loose another life. I have 9 lives to live and I am down to 7. I would have had 6, but my protector Jessica got in the middle and took the blow. She died and now they were sending someone from another pride to be head of my protection. I don't think I would be able to trust anyone the way I trusted her, but it was worth a try. Jessica wasn't just my protector, she was like a big sister to me. I miss her everyday. I will never forget that night, when she sacrificed herself for me. The killer got away, but I am going to find him some day and he wont get away with it. I couldn't even go to her funeral, because I was devastated and I had a mental breakdown.4 weeks later I went to her grave and said goodbye. It was the worst day of my life. I will never forget her and will always be thankful for everything she's done for me.

I had an apartment right under Valentinas. The Mai paid for everything, so I took up hobbies and activities to help time go by. Sometimes I would just visit my mom or travel with Valentina and Jasmine. Tonight we are going to London, to pick up the new protector.  
>"Chloe! Did you pack everything?" Jasmine yelled while walking into my apartment.<br>"Yes, George took it down already" I told her. George was Jasmines boyfriend and soon to be husband.  
>"Ok, my mom is waiting downstairs, let's go" she said. We walked out and went downstairs. Valentina was already sitting in the car.<br>"Did you girls leave the room ready?" she asked when we got in.  
>"Yes, but I don't understand why this kid as to live with me" I said. They told him that the protector will be taking one of the empty rooms in my house. I didn't like the idea, especially since I didn't know anything about them.<br>"Who is this kid?" I asked.  
>"He's not a kid Chloe, he's 25 just like you." Valentina said looking at me.<br>"It's a guy? I wanted a girl" I said.  
>"Yes, I know but he has been well trained, he's fast, strong. And the pride leader in London said that when the position presented its self, he took it" she told me.<br>"Does he know me?" I asked.  
>"Chloe, no one knows you except us. They don't even know your name. Details like that, we keep quiet just in case. Even some Mai can not be trusted" Jasmine said as we got to the jet.<br>"Fine, I guess I can handle it. But if he starts bringing girls over, I will throw him out a window" I said.  
>We got on the plane, I didn't notice that we were landing since I had fallen asleep on the way. We got picked up and taken to the Mai headquarters of London. When we got there, we were greeted by a lady.<br>"Hi, I'm Debby and if you need anything while you are here, please let me know. The masters are expecting you at the dinner party tonight, that is held in your honor. Please follow me to your rooms so you can get settled in and change. The dinner is in 2 hours" she said leading us inside.  
>"This looks like a museum" I whispered to Jasmine who just nodded.<br>"This is your room Miss. King" she told me.  
>"Thank you" I said and I walked in. Damn the room was huge, it looked like Princess Jasmine's room from Aladdin. I walked out to find Jasmine's room right next to me. Hers was just as big, different colors and décor, but pretty much the same.<br>"What do you wear?" I asked Debby.  
>"It's a semi formal event, so a little black dress will be fine. Excuse me" she said and walked out.<br>"Thank God we brought those" Jasmine said laughing. We got ready pretty fast. Jasmine had a plum color strapless short dress, that had a black ribbon that was in the middle, it made a bow. Valentina was wearing a black one sleeve dress that went up to her knees. I was wearing a strapless dress too. The top was all white with glitter, it had a thick black ribbon that went around right under my breast. Kind of looking like a belt and then the skirt popped out like a tutu. We all had our hair down. Jasmine just pinned a plum color flower to hold some of her hair on the side and I pinned half of my hair back and leaving half down.  
>"They are waiting in the garden" Debby said.<br>"Damn!" Jasmine and I said together. We followed Debby. When we entered the garden, Debby left. I followed Valentina, while Jasmine went to say hallo to the Seattle pride. I wanted to go and see them, but I had to greet people first.  
>"Chloe" Valentina said.<br>"Yes" I said.  
>"You can go with Jasmine" she said pointing to where she was. I nodded and left. I walked over to Jasmine and said hi to every one.<br>"So did the leader let you go or did you escape?" Victoria asked me. She is one of the pride leader's daughter.  
>"She let me go. Let me ask, do you know who my supposed protector is?" I asked her.<br>"You haven't seen him?" she asked me.  
>"No, I haven't, we just got here" I said.<br>"Girl, you are lucky. That man is hot! Every human and Mai girls dream" she said. Now I had to meet him.  
>I looked around to see if I saw anyone else that I knew, to say hi to. I saw this blond guy, wide shoulders and from the back looked very sexy. He turned to the side, to talk to another girl next to him. And I saw the most beautiful man I have ever seen in my life. But there was something about him that seemed familiar, but I couldn't put my figure on it. Who was this man?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**we do not own the nine lives of chloe king.**

ALEK's (POV)

My mother told me that we were going back to San Francisco. They needed people there to protect the Uniter. I was happy to go back. I was 10 when we left and I left a very good friend behind. I missed her very much .My mom has a few pictures of us ,when we were little all over the house. I had one of us in my room and looked at it every night. There wasn't a day that went by, that I didn't think about the blond blue eyed girl.  
>"Alek, get ready for the dinner party" my mom said walking into my room. I was sitting on my bed looking at the picture of Chloe and I.<br>"You can't look for her when we get there, you know that" she told me sitting next to me. I was Mai. I started to transform when I was 12. Mai and humans can't be together. Something as simple as a kiss could kill the human and Chloe was human.  
>"I know mom, but that doesn't mean I can't stop by and say hi" I said looking at the picture.<br>"Yes, Alek I know but you cant. Limit yourself to only your duties. You are there…" I cut her off.  
>"To protect the Uniter, I know mom you have told me already" I said.<br>"Good, now get ready. They already arrived" she said. It wasn't a formal party, so I just put on some black dress pants with a light blue button down shirt, jacket and tie. Twenty minutes later ,we were out the door. When we got there, Debby told us that the girls were getting dressed. And that the dinner will be in the garden. My parents went to say hi to a few old people and I went to my friends from the New York pride. After about 45 minutes we could hear people talking about the Uniter. She must have gotten here already. Jason, part of the New York pride came to us.  
>"Have you guys seen her?" he asked.<br>"No, we haven't. Why?" Mike asked him, also part of the same pride.  
>"She's hot" he said. We all laughed.<br>"Look, there she is" he said pointing behind me. I turned to look, but all I could see was her back and believe when I say it was not bad.  
>"You're lucky, Dude. You get to be around her all the time" Jason said.<br>"Yeah, but I won't have a life of my own and she looks young" I said glancing back. I saw her turn around for a moment and she was beautiful. I had never seen anyone like that. I felt in my soul that I knew her, but how?  
>"Dude, she's our age, 25" Jason said. I couldn't help but look at her. She still had her back to me and ever so often she would turn and I would get to look at her face.<br>My uncle was the pride leader in London, he stood up and called for everyone's attention.  
>"Everyone, please quiet" he said.<br>"On behalf of me and my family, I would like to thank you for coming. Now, I would like to introduce the pride leader of San Francisco, Valentina" he said. A very good looking lady walked up next to him. They were standing on the steps, so that all of us in the back to the fountain could see them.  
>"Thank you, I know that you are not here to hear me talk. So let me introduce one more person, before bringing up the Uniter. My daughter Jasmine" Valentina said. A girl that looked a lot like her, but younger walked next to her.<br>"She is second in line to the protection of the Uniter" she said. Oh nice, I have a second in line.  
>"Now to present to you, the Uniter" Valentina said and that blond girl went up. She was looking to the side, you can tell she was shy and it looked cute on her.<br>"Miss. Chloe King" Valentina said. WHAT! It can't be?

CHLOE's (POV)

Valentina called me up. I was so scared, I had never been in front of so many people before.  
>"Relax" Jasmine whispered, so that only I could hear.<br>"Miss Chloe King" she said. I passed Jasmine and went straight to where Valentina was standing.  
>"Chloe, this is Mr. Dave Petrov" Valentina told me. That last name I knew, but it can't be. I looked around and found that blond guy that I had seen earlier. He was looking at me with those dark brown eyes. Those eyes? I know them, I have seen them.<br>"Miss. King, let me present to you my nephew and your new head of protection" Mr. Dave said and signaled for someone to come up. That blond guy was walking up and I know I had seen his face somewhere.  
>"Miss. King this is Alek Petrov" Mr. Dave told me, my mouth dropped. NO FREAKING WAY! That can't be the same boy that left 15 years ago.<br>"Miss. King" he said. They might have the same name ,but there is no way that he is that little boy that I was crazy about.  
>"Mr. Petrov" I said shaking his hand. I don't think he remembers me or even recognizes me.<br>"It's my pleasure to protect you" he said.  
>"Thank you" I told him and smiled.<br>"Now, everyone enjoy yourself" Mr. Dave said. I smiled at everyone and walked away. This can't be happening to me.  
>"Chloe, is everything ok?" Jasmine asked me. She followed me ,when I walked to some part of the garden that no one was at.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**we do not own the nine lives of chloe king**

Chloe's (POV)

"Jasmine, do you remember that boy that I used to tell you about?" I said.  
>"The one from your dreams and all the pictures at your house?" she asked.<br>"Yeah, the same. That's him! My head of protection" I told her freaking out.  
>"No way!" she said.<br>"Yeah way. He left with nothing more then a goodbye and I never heard from him again." I told her.  
>"Chloe, you read the prophesies, you know what they say" she told me.<br>"Yeah, Yeah I know the Uniter will find her mate in a childhood dream" I told her. But that can't be. Alek can not and will not be my mate.  
>"Are you going to tell him?" she asked me.<br>"No, I'm not crazy. How will I know if the prophecy is true if I tell him" I told her.  
>"Do you love him?" she asked.<br>"Jasmine, I have loved him since I was I don't know if that man in there, is the same as the child I fell in love with. But there is something I have to tell you, when I saw him earlier I felt this connection to him" I told her.  
>"Chloe, he's your mate and it's written all over your face" she told me smiling.<br>"Not if I can help it" I said.  
>"You can't fight it, so just enjoy it" she said.<br>"Enjoy what? There is nothing to enjoy. Let's just drop this, I'm getting tired" I said.  
>"Yeah, tired I bet" she said laughing. We heard someone walking to us and Jasmine jumped in front of me.<br>"Hi, Miss. King? I'm Diana Petrov, Alek's mom" Diana said.  
>"Hi, Mrs. Petrov" I said.<br>"I just want say, that it's an honor to meet you" she said.  
>"Mrs. Petrov you don't remember me, do you?" I asked looking at her face. She looked confused, but right then Mr. Petrov walked in.<br>"Charlie, does the Uniter look familiar to you?" she asked him.  
>"No" he said looking at me.<br>"Miss King, I just want say that we are here if you need anything" he told me shaking my hand.  
>"You guys don't remember me? At all?" I asked, they both shook their heads.<br>"I'm Chloe King, the little girl that used to play with Alek before you guys left San Francisco" I said. I saw their eyes get huge.  
>"Oh my God, child how you have grown" Diana said.<br>"Yes, thank you" I told her.  
>"You know ,Alek still has that picture of you guys the day of his birthday. He looks at it every night before going to bed and when he wakes up" she told me. I couldn't believe it.<br>"He never forgot you and it killed him when we left" Charlie said.  
>"I never forgot him either" I said smiling.<br>"Yeah, she has a bunch of pictures of them too, all over her house" Jasmine said. I smacked her arm and smiled.  
>"I'm sorry, I have to go. It's been a long night and I'm getting tired. Nice seeing you again" I said waving and leaving.<br>I started to head inside, when Valentina stopped me.  
>"Where are you going?" she asked me low and with a smile.<br>"To my room, I'm tired" I said.  
>"Where were you?" she asked.<br>"Talking to my protector's parents, don't worry Jasmine was with me" I told her.  
>"We haven't even eaten yet" she said.<br>"I'm not hungry, I just don't feel good" I told her.  
>"Well, at least say good night to Mr. Dave and his family" she said pointing to them. I nodded and walked over. They were all standing inside. Mr. Dave, his wife Beth, his daughter Christina and Alek. Right when I was walking over, his parents got there.<br>"Mr. Dave, I'm sorry but I am going to bed. I don't feel so good" I told him. Only looking at him.  
>"Is everything ok?" he asked.<br>"Yes, everything is fine. I just wanted to excuse myself for the night. I know that this dinner is in my honor and I don't want to be rude" I told him.  
>"Nonsense, you can't be rude, go on. Good night" he said.<br>"Mrs. Petrov, you have a beautiful home" I told her.  
>"Thank You, Miss. King" she said.<br>"Don't forget Miss, you guys leave tomorrow night" Debby told me.  
>"Yes, Debby thank you. We will be ready" I told her as I walked to Christina.<br>"Christina, you better visit us in San Francisco" I told her.  
>"You know I will" she said laughing. I got to Alek.<br>"Mr. Petrov, I will see you and your parents tomorrow night" I told him smiling lightly and turning away.  
>"Good night Miss, sweet dreams" he said. I stopped and looked at him. He had a smirk on his face.<br>"Good night" I told him.  
>When I got to my room, I wanted to yell and kick things. But I went to shower, the hot water usually helped calm me down. I put my pajamas on and went to bed. Like always, I dreamed about the little blond kid.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**we do not own the nine lives of chloe king**

ALEK's (POV)

On our way home I couldn't stop thinking about Chloe. She was the Uniter and Mai. I would have never imagined her being Mai. I wished that she was, so we can one day be together. Now she was and I don't think she remembered me, maybe that gives me a chance to try and win her heart. Chloe was the girl that I have been in love with ever since I was little. I know it sounds like something a chick would say, but its true. Now she is a beautiful woman and wanted by every single Mai guy. But I had the upper hand.  
>"Alek, are you thinking about the Untier?" my mom asked me.<br>"No, mom I'm not." I told her. But she knows when I'm lying to her. We got home, I went straight for my room and I could hear my mom's footsteps behind me.  
>"Mom, I just want to go to bed" I said.<br>"Take a shower and meet me in the office for a moment" she said and left. I looked at her and then went to shower. After I finished I put on some sweat pants and went to her office.  
>"What do you want to talk about?" I asked walking in.<br>"Alek, your father and I talked to the Uniter tonight" she said, I just nodded.  
>"We told her of the picture you keep of you two when you were little" she said.<br>"Mom, why did you do that?" I asked.  
>"She asked us if we remembered her and then told us who she was" she told me. So she did remember me ,but then why was she acting like that?<br>"What did she say?" I asked.  
>"That she thought about you all the time and her friend said she has pictures of u guys all over her house" she said, I smiled.<br>"Alek, you need to read something" she said getting up and walking to her bookcase. She pulled out a book that I had seen and read a bunch of times.  
>"Mom, I have read that book before" I said getting up.<br>"Not this, read" she said after opening the book and pointing to a sentence.  
><em>The Uniter will find her mate in a childhood dream.<em>  
>"Ok, what does that mean?" I asked her.<br>"Find out if she has had dreams about you Alek, she could be your mate" she told me.  
>"Mom, as much as I would love for Chloe to be my mate, she's not" I told her looking away.<br>"Alek ,you have loved that girl forever and when I saw her look at you tonight. I knew that she feels the same way. Don't give up, fight for her, you're her protector. Be her friend again and win her over" she told me kissing my head.  
>"Good night" she said and walked out. I stayed looking at the book a little bit longer, before heading off to bed. Tomorrow we had to go over to my uncle's again and wait until the jet was ready to leave. This was going to be hard, but not impossible.<br>The next morning, we all had our bags ready at the door while Steve put them in the car. We all got in and left to my uncle's house. I had a plan in my head, for how to win Chloe's heart. But every time I see her, I get all stupid and forget things.  
>"Is Miss King around?" I asked when we got there.<br>"She is out for a run, Sir" Debby told me pointing outside. I walked to the back and saw a beautiful blond woman running. This girl sure can take someone's breath away.

CHLOE's (POV)

I woke up, got ready and went out running. I put on some black shorts and a blue tank top, grabbed my iPod and left. As I was heading outside, Debby stopped me.  
>"Miss King, do you need something?" she asked me.<br>"No Debby, just going out for a run" I said pulling my hair into a ponytail.  
>"Well, we have a track in the back" she said. Of course they do, I thought and followed her.<br>"Thank you" I said as I stepped into the track and warmed up. I looked at my watch, 6:15 in the morning.  
>I started running and thinking about last night and everything with Alek. Plus, what his mom told me and the prophecy. If he did remember me, then why was he so distant? And if he didn't, then maybe I can win him over and make him fall in love with me. Chloe, adult Chloe. It wasn't going to be a piece of cake, but it won't be a lemon either. I thought about a bunch of different ways, that I can flirt with him. But then I felt a set of eyes on me. I looked around and saw Alek standing at the door. I looked at my watch and saw it was passed 9. I had been running for about 3 hours and didn't notice. I stopped and went to a tree, where I put my water bottle.<br>"Miss King" he said as he walked to me. I hated when he called me that or when people called me Uniter.  
>"It's Chloe" I corrected him."Do you remember me at all?" I asked. I knew I shouldn't have asked, but I couldn't stop myself. There goes my flirting plan out the door.<br>"What do you mean?" he asked. God, stupid much!  
>"Do you remember who I am?" I asked again.<br>"Yes I do" he said looking down.  
>"Then why are you acting like we just met yesterday, when in reality we know each other since we were kids" I said.<br>"Chloe, I didn't think you remember me" he said.  
>"Alek, I could never forget you. You're my best friend and always will be" I told him.<br>"Lets just start over, a fresh start. I know that over the years people change and I don't want us to pick up where we left off. And then hate each other" I said.  
>"Ok, so a clean slate." he said and smiled.<br>"I have to go shower and finish packing. See you later" I said getting up and walking inside.  
>"Chloe, I'm your protector. Where ever you go, I go" he said following me."Get used to it, Chloe" he said.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**we do not own the nine lived of chloe king**

ALEK's (POV)

I walked Chloe to her room and waited, while she went to shower and get dressed. Her friend Jasmine I think, that's her name came in.  
>"Chloe! I need for you…Oh sorry, I didn't know there was anyone here. Where's Chloe?" she asked looking at me.<br>"Showering" I said.  
>"So ,why are you here?" she asked again looking mad this time.<br>"I'm her protector, I have to be with her at all times" I said.  
>"Not while she's showering" she said.<br>"I'm not going to look at her naked or anything" I told her.  
>"Tell her, I need to talk to her" she said and left. Chloe came out of the bathroom fully dressed. She was wearing blue jeans, a white shirt with a black belt in the middle and black high shoes. She looked super hot. Her hair was up in a ponytail ,but the top was a little pushed forward.<br>"What did Jasmine want?" she asked me.  
>"I don't know, she just said to tell you she needs to talk to you" I told her getting up from the chair I sat on.<br>"Ok, well she can tell me on the plane, we have to go" Chloe said grabbing her jacket and bag. I nodded and walked out. Everyone was already at the door, we said our goodbyes and left. The plane flight was quiet. Chloe and Jasmine were sitting in the back laughing. So far I knew ,that I had to get on Jasmine's good side so she can help me with Chloe. And I already stuck my foot in my mouth today.  
>"Hey you guys, want something to drink?" I asked as I walked over to them.<br>"No, thank you" Chloe said.  
>"Water please" Jasmine said. I walked away and brought her a bottle of water.<br>"What are we going to do when we land?" I asked.  
>"Go home and get you settled in. Why? Did you have other plans?" Chloe asked me.<br>"No, I didn't. But I wanted to help my parents get organized" I told her.  
>"Where did they move to?" she asked.<br>"Two houses down from your mom" I told her. She looked at me surprised.  
>"You remember where I lived?" she asked me.<br>"I never forgot" I said and walked back to my mom.

CHLOE's (POV)

He never forgot where I lived, so where are the letters? This guy is going to drive me crazy, but I have a plan. He will be mine again.  
>"Chloe" Jasmine said.<br>"Yeah" I answered looking back at her.  
>"You like…" I cut her off.<br>"That conversation is not be had here" I said, she started laughing.  
>"God, I think that you need some medicine" she told me. I laughed, that was our way of saying we needed to go out dancing.<br>"Yeah I do and you too" I said.  
>"Yup!" she said, we started laughing.<br>"Ok, so Friday night. Dancing" she said.  
>"Ok, but remember tomorrow is Thursday and we have the baseball game to go to" I told her. I started helping kids in a baseball team.<br>"Fine, what time?" she asked.  
>"4 in the afternoon" I said.<br>"Training, tomorrow night" she told me. I had forgotten about training. Jasmine and I were assigned to help train the new Mai that were transforming.  
>"Right at 10, got it" I said. A few hours later we landed in San Francisco. I was so happy to be home, I was only gone a few days but still. We got dropped off at the apartment first, before Valentina went and took Alek's parents to their new home. I knew I had to call my mom and let her know we were home already.<br>"Alek, this is your room" I said opening the door to a room that was right across from mine.  
>"Nice, I like it. Where is yours?" he asked.<br>"Right in front. I sleep with the door open, it's better in case I need to run out or something" I told him. Last time I got attacked at my house and I had the door closed. It took me 5 minutes just to try and get the door open, with a few kicks and punches here and there .So I have slept with the door open ever since.  
>"Ok, then I'll do the same" he told me dropping his bags in the room.<br>"I'm going to unpack, you should do the same" I said and walked into my room. I pulled out my phone to call my mom.  
>Ring, Ring, Ring.<br>"Chloe?" my mom said.  
>"Hey mom, we just got back" I told her.<br>"So? How's the new protector?" she asked.  
>"Mom, do you remember that kid I used to play with when I was little?" I asked.<br>"Yeah ,Alek? Right?" she asked.  
>"Yeah, well he's my protector" I said.<br>"Really? That's great honey" she said.  
>"Mom, he's a guy. I liked Jessica, she was my protector. I could tell her things and she was always there for me" I said getting ready to cry.<br>"Sweetie, I know but she passed away and it sounds mean I know. Give him a chance, maybe he won't be so bad" she told me.  
>"It's not that mom, I just don't know if I can trust him" I said.<br>"Just take baby steps, everything is always baby steps" she said.  
>"Ok, hey his parents moved like 2 houses down from you" I said.<br>"Oh, that's why I saw a moving truck yesterday, that's great. Tell him to pass by and say hi. I would love to see him" she told me.  
>"Ok, I'll tell him. He wants to go and help his parents get organized. So maybe we can stop by first and say hi before heading there" I said.<br>"OK, I'll see you soon. Bye" she said and hung up.  
>"Alek!" I yelled coming out of my room. I was done putting my things away.<br>"Chloe!" he yelled right in front of me.  
>"Ouch, that hurt. Why did you yell?" I asked.<br>"Why did you? I'm in the same apartment as you and if you whisper I can still hear you" he told me.  
>"Ok, I forgot alright. My mom wants for you to stop by and say hi. So I'm going to change into something more casual and we can leave" I told him walking back to my room.<br>"Ok, then I'll do the same" he said.  
>I changed in a aqua blue Areopostal t-shirt, aqua blue and pink shorts, high top aqua blue all star converse and some aqua and silver bangles. I left my hair in a ponytail ,since we were going to run and jump off rooftops. There was no point in me changing it. I walked out of my room to find a very sexy Alek, standing with his back to me. He was wearing some black jeans, a white short sleeve V neck shirt and black converse. He turned around when he heard me.<br>"Ready?" he asked.  
>"Yeah, lets go" I said and stepped out. We walked into an ally and then started to jump on the roof. We ran fast, but about 2 blocks from our parents street we slowed down .Alek was in front of me. He stopped dead in this tracks.<br>"Alek what happened?" I asked.  
>"I heard something" he said.<br>"Nice to see you again, kitty" a voice said from behind me. Alek and I turned around to find 4 members of the order there. Alek pushed me behind him. I was a big girl, I could kill them fast but he wouldn't let me. The 4 guys ran at us, Alek jumped and attacked 2 without blinking. The other 2 went at me, I attacked. But I was close to the edge without noticing.  
>"Lights out" one said and pushed me. All I could hear was Alek calling my name.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**we do not own the nine lives of chloe king**

ALEK's (POV)

"Nice to see you again kitty" a guy said from behind Chloe. We turned around to find 4 members of the order standing there. I pushed Chloe behind me. I know she can defend herself, but I was her protector. I jumped taking out 2 orders, but the other 2 still ran at Chloe. I was fighting the two that stood up, while Chloe was with the others. I saw them moving her towards the edge and before I could run to her, they pushed her off. I yelled for her, but I knew that she couldn't do anything. I felt so much rage in me, that I killed the two men in front of me easy. Then another ran at me and he was a good fighter, but not good enough. I killed him too and started to run down some stairs that I found. I pulled out my phone and called Jasmine.  
>"Hello?"she said.<br>"Jasmine, its Alek" I said.  
>"How did you…" I cut her off.<br>"No time, I'll explain later. We got attacked 2 blocks east of Chloe's mom's house. They pushed her off the building we were on" I said.  
>"I'll be there in 5 minutes" she said and hung up.<br>I ran down the stairs so fast that I didn't even notice ,when I was on the street. I ran to the ally where Chloe's body would be. I had tears in my eyes, just thinking about Chloe's dead body. Sure, she would come back, but on my first day as her protector she was killed. I was stopped dead in my tracks, when I saw the most surprising thing ever. Chloe fighting, she didn't die. She was beaten up pretty badly and had a few cuts but nothing major. I stepped in and killed one of the guys. Once I turned I found another dead and then Jasmine jumped from the roof and killed the last.  
>"Chloe ,are you ok?" I asked walking to her.<br>"Yeah, I'm fine" she said.  
>"What happened?" Jasmine asked. I started explaining to Jasmine what happened and when I got to the part, that they pushed Chloe off I stopped and looked at her.<br>"How did you land on your feet? That was high as hell" I said.  
>"Well, oh just used my instincts and grabbed on the bar of that window. I was able to stop and push myself off the wall and land on the dumpster" she said. Now that takes skills.<br>"I'm surprised, I thought I was going to find a dead Chloe" I said.  
>"Well, sorry to disappoint. But I bet your resume wouldn't look so good, if I was killed on your first day" she said.<br>"Ok, stop the fighting. I'm going home, I was about to sleep. See you later" Jasmine said and left. We walked out of the ally and straight to Chloe mom's house.  
>"Mom, I'm home" she said opening the door.<br>"Kitchen" she said. I was walking behind her and stayed out of the kitchen, until Chloe asked me to step in.  
>"How was it?" she asked Chloe.<br>"Fine, boring but someone has to do it. Valentina actually called me up in front of people" she said. I started smiling.  
>"Does she know you?" her mom asked. Chloe just shrugged ,she looked so cute.<p>

CHLOE's (POV)

I know that Alek was surprised by what I did, when they pushed me. But its been 9 years that I have been training without stopping. Jessica took me out every morning and every afternoon to train. On weekends we used to train also. And at times if I didn't work, we spend the whole day training. It was hard, but at the end it helped. I used to complain so much ,but I loved her and I knew she did it because she cared. My mom wasn't surprised, when she saw me walk in with cuts and stuff. She was used to it by now.  
>"Chloe, where's Alek?" my mom asked .<br>"Right there" I said pointing to him. He was standing behind her.  
>"Alek! Oh my God, you are huge" she said going to give him a hug.<br>"Hi ,Mrs. King" he said returning the hug.  
>"How have you been? And your parents?" she asked.<br>"I've been fine and my parents moved just a few houses down the street." he told her.  
>"Right ,Chloe told me. I forgot. I would love to say hi to them" she said.<br>"We are going over there now, if you would like to join us" he said. She nodded and went to get her bag.  
>"What are you doing?" I asked him.<br>"What? She wants to see my parents ,what am I supposed to say, no?" he told me with a smirk. He was up to something, but I couldn't put my finger on it. But I know who could find out for me.  
>"Ok, lets go" my mom said as she came back into the kitchen. We all walked to his parents house, while my mom asked him a bunch of questions.<br>"Mom, Dad. Mrs. King is here" Alek said entering the new house.  
>"Hi!" my mom said when she saw them.<br>"It's been such a long time" Diana told her. They hugged and walked to the living room. Charlie walked right behind them with a smile. I loved the fact that now my mom had adults to talk to, besides Valentina about the Mai thing. She found out about 7 years ago, but it's still a little hard for her.  
>"Alek ,why don't you get Mrs. King and the Uniter something to drink" Diana told him. He walked out.<br>"She doesn't like to be called that" my mom said. Way to go mom. Thank you, Basset.  
>"She doesn't, but that's who she is" Charlie said.<br>"No, that's part of who I am, but I'm also Mai and I have a name. Which is not Uniter, its Chloe" I said.  
>"If that's what you would like to be called" Charlie said.<br>"Yes, I would" I told him. Alek walked back in ,with cherry coke and a lemonade.  
>"How did you.." my mom started to ask.<br>"I just remembered." he said looking at me. We spend most of the day there. My mom went and helped Diana finish setting up food in the kitchen. Alek went to help his dad in their bedroom.  
>"Chloe, can you do me a favor? Upstairs the first room on the right, is my office .Can you set up the frames there please? And unpack some boxes" Diana asked me. I nodded and went upstairs.<br>I walked into a room that had a huge bookcase full of books. I went straight to a box with pictures. I went looking at them, while I set them up on the bookcase and the desk. There was a lot of Alek with his parents and a few of him alone. I found one of him and a girl. I didn't know why, but it hurt a lot. I put it down fast. Towards the end, I found 4 pictures wrapped in newspaper. I unwrapped them and felt this huge wave of emotions run through me. Sad, happy, mad, so many things ran through me. The pictures were of Alek and I, when we were little. One was us at the beach, then at his birthday, another we were playing in the park and the last one was taken the day before he left. All those memories came to me so fast, I had to sit down. I felt the tears coming out and I tried so hard to hold them back.  
>"Chloe" Diana came in and put her hand on my shoulder.<br>"He loves that picture" she told me.

ALEK's (POV)

I heard my mom talking to Chloe in the office, but I had to help my dad finish so I couldn't really listen in.  
>"Alek, can I talk to you for a moment?" he asked me.<br>"Yeah, dad" I said sitting on the bed next to him.  
>"Is this what you want?" he asked me.<br>"What do you mean?" I asked back.  
>"Well being here, close to her. I know you have feelings for her, but will they get in the way of protecting her?" he asked me.<br>"Dad, my number one priority is Chloe's protection. Everything else is second" I told him.  
>"Good, but what if she doesn't feel the same for you" he told me. It hurt knowing that Chloe might not love me or feel anything for me but just friendship.<br>"Dad, I have a job to do and I will do it no matter what" I said. We heard a knock on the door.  
>"Sorry, Alek we have to go. Valentina needs to talk to us" Chloe said standing outside the room.<br>"Ok, I'll be right down" I said, she walked away.  
>"Don't let anything cloud your judgment" my dad told me, before getting up and walking out behind her.<br>Chloe was the love of my life and nothing bad will happen to her as long as I'm breathing.


	7. Chapter 7

**we do not own the nine lives of chloe king**

CHLOE's (POV)

When we got home, I really didn't say much. The run over here was quiet as well. The words of Diana ran through my head from today and the day of the party. He still thought about me, he had pictures of me. Was there something else I didn't know? I got taken out of my thoughts by my phone ringing.  
>"Hey Christina, what's up?"I said.<br>"Nothing, I'm here at home. I just finished talking to my parents and they said that I can go see you this weekend" she told me.  
>"Just the weekend?" I asked.<br>"Yeah, Friday around 9pm I'm leaving and coming back Sunday night. But I need to ask you something" she told me.  
>"Anything, Christina. I won't be here, but I'll let one of the Mai guys know and he can let you in. I'll ask Valentina if you can stay with her, because there are only 3 rooms here and the other is an office " I said.<br>"Can I bring a friend? That's fine, no problem" she asked.  
>"Yeah, sure" I said.<br>"Thank You ,Chloe. She's dying to meet you" she told me. But in her voice. I can tell this has a double meaning to it, but I left it alone.  
>"Ok, I'm looking forward to meet her" I said.<br>I walked out of my room to find Alek sitting in the living room watching TV.  
>"Did you eat?" I asked him.<br>"No" he said.  
>"Do you want to eat something? Are you hungry?" I asked.<br>"Uhmm, yeah I guess I am" he said getting up.  
>"I guess I'll order food and you can go and shower or change" I told him.<br>"And you?" he asked walking towards me.  
>"What about me?" I asked.<br>"Do you have to shower and change?" he said.  
>"Yeah, but I'll order the food and then change .It's not a problem ,go ahead" I told him going to get my phone. I ordered Chinese food. Once I finished ,Alek came out of his room wearing only sweat pants. I couldn't help myself. But I had to look, the man was hot. And without a shirt, you can see his 8 pack and his V at the bottom that was cut off by his pants.<br>"Like what you see, King?" he said with a smirk.  
>"I have seen better" I said. Liar! I yelled in my head, I have never seen anyone look that good. Alek looked like he was Photoshoped or something.<br>"Really? Like who?" he asked.  
>"The Rock!" I said smiling.<br>"So you like big guys, huh?" he asked.  
>"Yeah, the bigger the better" I said walking away.<br>"I am going to shower and the food should be here soon" I said going into my room.  
>My shower was long and hot. I need to collect my thoughts now more then ever. Thank Basset, I had that game tomorrow. That way I would be distracted for about 4 hours, no more thinking. I got out and heard the door open and close. I got dressed in my pajamas, a pair of shorts and an off the shoulder shirt. I then walked out to find Jasmine sitting in the kitchen and Alek in the living room eating.<br>"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked her. I saw Alek look at me and his mouth dropped. Yes!He was almost drooling. That's just what I was going for.  
>"Nothing, my mom went out on some trip to a meeting like always" she told me.<br>"That reminds me ,Christina called said she was coming this weekend with a friend. Can they stay there?" I asked her.  
>"Yeah, my mom will be gone. When does she get here?" she asked me.<br>"Friday night" I said.  
>"Chloe! No, not Friday, you promised" she said.<br>"I told her we would be out and that one of the Mai guys would let her in" I said.  
>"Oh, ok. I can tell David or Jessie to be here" she said.<br>"Where are you going?" Alek asked still looking at the TV.  
>"Dancing. Why?" Jasmine said.<br>"Because ,where ever I go he goes, remember" I told her.  
>"That's right" he said getting up and walking to the kitchen.<br>"Wash that" I said.  
>"Yes ,mother" he told me.<br>We started laughing and then Jasmine left .  
>"I'm going to bed, so good night" I said .<br>"Sweet dreams" he said.  
>I walked into my room and went to bed .Tomorrow will be very interesting. I had some trouble sleeping, I looked at the alarm next to my bed and it said 3:30 in the morning. Since I couldn't sleep, I went to the kitchen to get something to drink. I poked my head into Alek's room, only to find a empty bed. I walked to the kitchen and found him sitting there reading a book.<br>"Couldn't sleep?" I asked.  
>"No, why are you up?" he asked.<br>"I couldn't sleep. I usually go to bed so easy, but tonight I couldn't fall asleep immediately. You know, I have the same dream over and over again since I was 10" I told him.  
>"Really? What is it about?" he asked me. Now, I know what the prophecies said but he doesn't .Or for at least I hope he doesn't.<br>"About us, when we were kids playing in the backyard" I said opening the fridge and getting a bottled water.  
>"I have the same dream" he said.<br>"Now, that is strange" I told him. I went to the living room and sat down, he came behind me and sat next to me.  
>"Alek ,why did you guys leave?" I asked him. I had moved so my back was facing the arm rest and I was facing him. He did the same thing.<br>"We left ,because we were running from the order. I didn't understand it then, but 2 years later I started to transform and my parents explained everything to me" he said.  
>"That must suck" I said, he nodded.<br>"When did you transform?" he asked.  
>"Right after my 16th birthday" I said. I felt the sleepiness hit, while we were talking.<br>"Come on, let's go to bed" he said taking me to my room.  
>"Night, Alek" I said.<br>I woke up late around 11 in the morning. I had to run and make sure that everything for the game was ready. Along the way I explained to Alek everything I would do, to make time fly. The game was good, we won by 3 points. So the parents went out for pizza, while I head back home and pulled out my outfit for tomorrow night.

ALEK's (POV)

After we got home from the game, Chloe went to get her outfit for tomorrow ready. I was in my room changing, when my phone went off. It was my cousin Christina.  
>"Hey Chris, what's going on?" I said.<br>"Nothing, I just wanted to see how you were doing?" she asked me. This girl was up to something.  
>"Fine, you?" I asked.<br>"Fine, did Chloe tell you I'm going over there for the weekend?" she asked.  
>"Yeah, with a friend. Who are you bringing?" I asked her.<br>"Jennifer, remember her?" she asked.  
>"Chris, why are you coming with her? You know that she has had a crush on me for years" I told her. With Jennifer here ,my plan to win Chloe's heart would go down the drain.<br>"I told her I was going to see you guys and she wanted to come" she told me.  
>"And?" I asked. There was always something else with Christina.<br>"She asked me if you were interested in her and I sort of told her you were" she said.  
>"WHAT!" I said too loud. Chloe came running into my room.<br>"Everything ok?" she asked.  
>"Yeah sorry" I told her and she left.<br>"Chris, why would you do that?" I asked her.  
>"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking" she told me.<br>"No ,you weren't. Tell her I don't like her" I said, before you get here.  
>"I can't do that" she said.<br>"Why not?" I asked. I was already mad.  
>"Because, I told her that you wanted to take her out on Saturday night and I can't bail on her now. She's really happy about it" she said.<br>"Chris!" I said.  
>"Please, just one date and that's it. When we go back Sunday and after 2 days here, I'll tell her that you're not interested in her" she told me. Christina was my cousin and I loved her to death, but sometimes she just put me in some bad situations.<br>"Fine, I'll go out with her" I said mad. I am going to regret this.


	8. Chapter 8

**we do not own the nine lives of chloe king**

CHLOE's (POV)

I heard Alek talking on the phone and yelling, but he said everything was fine. So I went back to pulling out my outfit. I got a dark red strapless shirt with a black belt around it, black skinny jeans, black heels, a small black clutch and silver hoop ear rings. I set everything to the side and went to shower, as I walked by my door I heard the worst thing ever.  
>"Fine, I'll go out with her." Alek was going to go out with someone? Who? When? Chloe, pump up your game or you're going to lose you man. Well not my man, but my future man and I can't let that happen. I jumped in the shower fast and got dressed, shorts and a tank top. I walked into Alek's room, he was off the phone already.<br>"Alek, I'm going to warm up some food. Do you want anything?" I asked. He looked up at me and stared at me. His mouth opened a bit and I smiled.  
>"Yes? No?" I asked.<br>"Yeah, sure" he said.  
>I walked to the kitchen and started stacking up two plates with food. Alek came out in his pajamas or should I say pants.<br>"So, how about we play 20 questions and get to know each other better" I said as he sat down at the bar.  
>"Fine with me" he said. I gave him his food and sat at the table. We asked so many questions. There were things that were still the same and things that changed. We laughed, when the answers of some questions were the same. We enjoyed going down memory lane. After eating Alek washed everything and I sat to watch TV for a bit, before heading off to bed.<br>"What are you watching?" he asked sitting down next to me.  
>"Criminal Minds" I said.<br>"You like this show?" he asked looking at me.  
>"Yes, it's really good and Morgan is hot" I said.<br>"So, it's not just big guys, it's big bald guys?" he said.  
>"Oh yeah, they turn me on" I said smiling.<br>"Really? What else turns you on?" he asked with a smirk.  
>"That's for me to know and you to find out" I said getting up walking to my room.<br>"I would love to find out" he said. I turned back to look at him.  
>"Really?" I asked.<br>"Yeah, but how would I find out if you don't let me" he said.  
>"You're a big boy, you'll find a way" I said in a seductive tone. He looked at me and tilted his head.<br>I laughed and walked away.  
>"Good night, Petrov" I said over my shoulder.<br>"Sweet dreams, King" he said.  
>Tomorrow we are going dancing, I get to show Alek what he has missed for 15 years. I still couldn't get out of my head that he was going on a date, but I still had the chance to change his mind or something before then. I think, No! I know I can and I will. Alek Petrov will be my mate, well supposedly by the prophecies. He already is, but he doesn't know and I want him to love me for me. Not because some old book says it.<p>

ALEK's (POV)

Chloe told me that she has dreams about us when we were kids. I couldn't stop thinking about the prophecy, does this mean I'm her mate? I needed to talk to my mom. I'll go see her tomorrow afternoon. I could ask Jasmine to watch Chloe around 1 in the afternoon ,so I can talk to her and be back in time to get ready for the club. I still couldn't get out of my head that I had that stupid date. I don't want to go out with Jennifer ,she's like every other girl I have dated. I want Chloe. She is different, sweet, kind, loving, caring. She thought about others, before herself. Jennifer was annoying, self centered, talked about herself too much and really not nice to others. But I promised my cousin, so I have to go. If this causes any problems between Chloe and me, I will kill Christina.  
>I walked out of my room the next morning and found Chloe in the kitchen with Jasmine.<br>"Morning guys" I said.  
>"Morning" they said together.<br>"Jasmine, can you stay and watch Chloe? I need to talk to my mom for a moment" I said.  
>"Yeah, that's fine" Jasmine said.<br>"Is everything ok?" Chloe asked.  
>"Yeah, just something that's been bugging me so I have to talk to her. Don't worry, nothing big. I won't take long" I said grabbing an apple and walking out.<br>"Call me if you need anything" I said over my shoulder.  
>I ran all the way to my parents house.<br>"Mom!" I said walking.  
>"In here Alek" she said from the living room.<br>"I need to talk to you" I said walking in and finding her with Valentina.  
>"Morning Alek" Valentina said.<br>"Morning, I'm sorry I didn't know you were with someone. I can come back later" I said.  
>"No, stay. I need to talk to you" Valentina told me. I sat next to my mom.<br>"Now, we all have read the prophecies, but there are still a few things that I have not told Chloe yet. She is 25 now and next year is the year that she has to unite Mai and Humans. But she can not do it alone. There is a book that only I have a copy of. It was given to me by Adam the day we found the Uniter. That book has everything that will be needed and all the most important prophecies. Chloe knows about finding her mate, but the prophecy that has been read by us all is not the complete one" she said.  
>"Well, we know that she will find her mate in a childhood dream" my mom said.<br>"Yes, but not her dream. It's her mother's. She must have dreams of Chloe, when she was little with a boy. I have already spoken to her and ever since you guys have arrived, she has been having them. Her dreams are of you and Chloe playing in the backyard. I know that Chloe has had that dream since she was little. But her mom's is different, it changes. You go from being 10 in the backyard, to being teenagers watching TV, then being adults playing in the backyard with your own kids" Valentina looked at me.  
>"So you're saying I'm Chloe's mate" I said.<br>"Yes Alek, Basset made you just for her. You were both created for each other. There are two parts of Basset, the caretaker and the warrior. You are the warrior and Chloe is the caretaker" she said. I had a feeling there was more, but for now I wasn't going to push unless she wanted to tell me.  
>"Alek, what did you want to tell me?" my mom asked.<br>"Chloe has had dreams about us ever since we left. She said it was the same, us as kids playing in the backyard" I told her. She looked at Valentina.  
>"But it has to be her mom, not her" my mom said.<br>"Yes, but it may just help. Let me make some calls and get some books send over. I'll get the whole prophecy together and anything else we might need" Valentina told me.  
>I had to get back to Chloe, before she started asking questions.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**we dont own the nine lives of chloe king**

When Alek left, Jasmine started to ask me about how things were going with us living together .And if I knew the person that Christina was going to bring.  
>"She just told me it was a girl" I said.<br>"A girl? Well are you ready for tonight?" she asked.  
>"You know I am, plus I could really use it" I said.<br>"Chloe, just admit it. You like Alek" she told me.  
>"No, I don't and plus he has a date" I said looking down.<br>"A date? He's only been here a week and he didn't meet anyone. Who could it be?" she asked.  
>"I don't know, but it's none of my business" I said.<br>"Yeah ,tell me it's not bothering you" she said.  
>"Its not" I told her looking down again.<br>"Look at me and tell me" she said. God ,why does she have to be right?  
>"Chloe, just tell Alek" she said.<br>"Tell me what?" he asked. I turned around and found Alek standing at the door. Did he hear anything?  
>"Just to remember, that we are going out tonight" I said smiling and looking at Jasmine. She nodded knowing I was lying.<br>"Yeah, I didn't forget" he said walking to his room.  
>I almost freaked out, he could have heard something and I didn't want that right now. We need to get to know each other first. It doesn't matter how much my heart says, jump him. I need to be smart about it. Alek is a sweet guy, but he's a guy .So before I get hurt, I want to make sure everything is right.<br>We spend the rest of the day pretty much relaxing. Around 8:00 pm we started to get ready for the club. I had already showered and was getting dressed, when I heard Jasmine and Alek talking in the living room.  
>"Jasmine! I need your help with something" I said. She walked in about 4 seconds later.<br>"Yeah.. Wow! Someone looks hot!" she said smiling at me.  
>"Shut up and help me with my make up" I said sitting down. I had put my hair in a messy side bun. Jasmine was really good with makeup, so I let her work her magic.<br>"Done" she said. I got up to look. She did this smoky black look, it was amazing.  
>"Love it. Come on, before we are late" I said walking out of the room. I found a very handsome Alek standing by the bar. He was wearing black jeans, dress shoes, and a navy blue button down shirt with the first 3 buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.<br>"You guys look nice" he said turning around. We smiled and walked out.  
>When we got to the club, Jasmine said hi to the bouncer and he let us in. They had a table reserved in the VIP for us. Nice being the Uniter right? 'Sometimes' I said.<br>"I'm going to get something to drink, do you guys want something?" Alek asked.  
>"Water" Jasmine said.<br>"Coke, please" I said. He nodded and walked away.  
>"We need this big time" I said.<br>"Yeah, I know how long has it been?" she asked.  
>"2 months" I told her.<br>"Too long" she said. We started laughing and then a waitress came over and handed me a drink.  
>"What is this?" I asked.<br>"From the guy at the bar" she said, pointing at some guy that was there. He waved and I nodded.  
>"Tell him, thanks but no thanks." I said handing her the drink back.<br>A real man comes up to you and introduces himself, not sends you a drink. God knows what was in it.  
>"What was that?" Alek asked when he got back.<br>"Some guy sending Chloe a drink" Jasmine said.  
>"Really?" he asked, but there was an edge in his tone like something bothered him.<br>"Yeah ,but I returned it" I said. He did a semi smile, but tried to play it off.  
>"Ok ,dancing time. Lets go" Jasmine said grabbing my hand and dragging me to the floor.<br>"Alek, come on" I yelled back. And saw him following me, before I even finished the sentence. We looked stupid dancing separate for about 2 songs, but when they put Sean Paul I lost it and started getting low and moving my hips a lot. I looked at Alek, he didn't take his eyes off of me.  
>"3 o'clock" Jasmine said. That was our way of avoiding guys, who thought they could just come up to us and start dancing behind us. Guys we didn't like. I kept dancing forward, moving to Alek. He noticed what I was doing and put his hands on my hips. Jasmine smiled, looking at us. I looked up and saw a guy coming towards Jasmine.<br>"3 o'clock" I said. But there was no one that can cover her, so she did the next best thing .She walked around Alek and danced behind him.  
>"Is this what you guys do, to avoid a guy?" he asked.<br>"Well, we usually come alone. So it's harder, but when we come with some of the guys from the protection, we use them" I said. I looked up at him and I felt everything in me telling me to kiss him. I saw him smile and I felt myself blushing, stupid kid! I said to myself. Every time I was around him I felt like a child again. Back in high school ,getting the popular guy to pay attention to me. I'm a women, an adult. This should be easy. I looked to the bar and saw Jessie. A guy that we met here a while back and become good friends with.  
>"Jazz, Jessie is here" I said. She looked up and found him.<br>"I'm all over it" she said smiling. Now it was just Alek and me dancing.  
>When the Sean Paul song was over, they put the one called Down. I don't remember who sings it. I turned to face him, since half way through the other I had put my back to him. He was still smiling, that smile that made me melt like an ice cube on a frying pan. Chloe Stop! I yelled in my head. A little into the song, we had our faces close to each other. If one of us just came closer to look at the other, our lips would almost touch. He had his hands on my hips and he moved it to my lower back. I had my hands around his neck and would pass it through his hair.<br>Jasmine spend most of the night with Jessie ,while Alek and I spend it dancing. There was so much going on. But I could feel he was attracted to me, just like I was to him. The Kat de Luna song came on and our bodies moved like they were one. This guy could dance. When it said it's an animal attraction, we looked at each other. I could tell in his eyes he wanted to kiss me, just like I could imagine he could see in mine. I didn't know how long we were there. All I knew was, that the space between us was closing. Was I moving in? Was he? Who ever it was, I didn't care. I felt his breath on my lips and I felt a soft brush.  
>"Chloe!" Jasmine yelled from behind me. No! Why! Jasmine, I will kill you. I saw Alek pull away and look behind me, I turned too.<br>"Yeah, Jasmine" I said. She could tell that something almost happened and smiled in a 'I'm sorry' way.  
>"We have to go, it's 4 in the morning" she said.<br>I nodded and followed her out of the dance floor. We got in the car and headed home, no one talked. Did that almost happen? Did Alek and I almost kiss? No, I think that was me night dreaming, while dancing. We got home and went to see if Christina and her friend were there.  
>"Good evening, Miss King. Your visitors are up" Chester said when we got to Jasmine's floor.<br>"Thank you, Chester" I said while walking in. Christina and the girl were sitting in the living room waiting for us.  
>"Alek!" the other girl screamed, got up and ran to hug Alek. She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him on the cheek. He pulled her down with no expression on his face.<br>"Jennifer" he said. I couldn't see in his reaction if he was mad at what she did or happy.  
>"Hey guys" Christina said. We turned around to look at her.<br>"Hey Chris, I'm tired. So I'm going to bed" I said walking out of Jasmine's apartment and went to mine.  
>"Chloe, I thought maybe we could talk" Christina said. I felt bad being mean, but the anger of Jennifer's actions hit me more then anything.<br>"In the morning. I'll come over and will make breakfast, ok?" I said with no excitement or anything on my face. I could hear Jasmine and Alek's footsteps behind me, but before they could say anything I was in my room and closing the door. My phone went off ,but I didn't pay attention to it. I changed into my pajamas and took off my make up. I sat on my bed for a while. I could feel tears in my eyes, but I was holding them back. Why did that bother me so much? He didn't do anything, but yet I was here hiding again like a little girl crying.


	10. Chapter 10

**we do not own the nine lives of chloe king**

ALEK's (POV)

Chloe got mad, but I don't know why. She ran out saying she was tired ,but I can tell it was something else. Jasmine and I ran after her, but she went to her room and closed the door.  
>"Lets just leave her alone" Jasmine said.<br>"But something is wrong" I said.  
>"Yeah, Alek there is but until she talked to us we won't know. And I know her a long time, she doesn't like to be pushed" she told me.<br>"I guess you're right" I said.  
>"I'm going to see Christina and Jennifer and make sure they know their room" she said and left.<br>Jennifer, that's it! What, Jennifer did bother her. She was fine up until Jennifer came up to me and hugged me. Was Chloe jealous? I wouldn't mind, but not like this. Something little. Make her a little mad ,but not for her to run out and hide from me. I'm going to kill Chris. I could hear Chloe crying ,but she wouldn't let me in. I sat next to her door hoping that she would open, but she never did. I went to my room, leaving the door open in case she came out. I woke up the next morning to Chloe's voice, she was in the kitchen with Chris and Jennifer. This was going to be hard.  
>"Morning" I said. I made sure that before leaving my room I put a shirt on.<br>"Morning" Chloe said.  
>"Hey cousin" Chris said.<br>"Hi" Jennifer said in a seductive voice, giving me a kiss on the cheek. I looked up at Chloe, but she had turned away. I followed her into the kitchen. I need to make sure she was ok.  
>"You ok?' I asked.<br>"Yeah. Why?" she asked.  
>"Last night you ran out and didn't give anyone the chance to talk to you. What happened?" I asked.<br>"Nothing happened Alek, nothing at all" she said in a cold voice.  
>"Chloe ,why are you like this?" I asked her.<br>"Like what Alek, I'm being me" she said and walked out of the kitchen.  
>"I'm going to get Jasmine, we need to get a few things for next weeks party. So I'll see you guys later" she said and left.<br>"So ,where are we going on our date?" Jennifer asked. I looked at her, then at Chris. I was so furious , I didn't even know what to say.

CHLOE's (POV)

I walked out of my house, but before I got far I heard Jennifer ask him where they were going on their date. So she's the one he's going out with. I hate myself. I told myself to fight for him and here I am being stupid and letting the other girl win. Thank Basset she leaves tomorrow.  
>"Jazz, you ready?" I asked walking into her apartment.<br>"Hey, you ok?" she asked.  
>"Yeah, just had a minor meltdown ,but I'm ok" I said smiling at her.<br>"You sure?" she asked again.  
>"Let's talk later ok, we need to leave" I said walking right back out.<br>We shopped for a while, then had lunch. I know we should have brought Chris with us, but being around Jennifer now was bothering me. When we got back it was about 6:30, we had spend the whole day out. I walked into a well dressed Alek, guess he's going out on his date already.  
>"Nice" Jasmine said.<br>"Chloe" he said.  
>"What?" I asked.<br>"What do you think?" he asked, he was asking me really.  
>"Yeah, whatever not your best" I said turning around and setting the bags down.<br>"What's your problem?" he asked, I can tell he was getting mad.  
>"My problem, I have no problem" I said.<br>"Yes, you do ever since last night. You have been acting like a child" he said.  
>"Let me tell you something. You are my protector which means you are supposed to be with me all the time, but instead you're going out on a date" I said.<br>"What, I can't have a personal life?" he asked.  
>"Jessica would have never left me for some stupid date, she was always there for me. That's what a protector does, she gave her life for me. God, you'll never understand. That's why I can't trust you. You'll leave me the first chance you get, for a broom with a skirt" I said and walked to my room to change.<br>"What's her deal?" he asked.  
>"Alek, let me talk to her ok. Go out and I'll deal with it ok" Jasmine said. He kept telling her no, that he wanted to talk. But she told him to go. About a few minutes later Jennifer and Chris came in, when I walked out they had left .<br>"So, are you going to explain" Jasmine said.  
>"No" I told her going to the kitchen and getting food.<br>"Explain what? What happened?" Chris asked. I know she's his cousin, but I felt I can trust her.  
>"Your cousin is a jerk" I said walking back to the living room where they were.<br>"Why? What did he do now?" she asked, I started laughing.  
>"Chris, do you know that he and I were friends when we were little?" I asked her.<br>"Yeah, he talked about you all the time. He showed me a bunch of pictures of you two together" she said.  
>"Ok, perfect .Why does he do that? Then he almost kissed me last night, while we were dancing" I said getting mad.<br>"Oh my God, Chloe. I'm sorry that I messed that up" Jasmine said.  
>"Not your fault, even though I wanted to kill you" I said.<br>"Wait, you like him?" Chris asked.  
>"Chris, I have been in love with your cousin ever since I was little" I said out loud for the first time since I saw him.<br>"Ahh! You said it" Jasmine said pointing at me.  
>"Yes, I did .But it doesn't matter, his girlfriend is here and Basset only knows how long she is going to stay" I said.<br>"Girlfriend? Who's his. Oh never mind" Chris said. I looked at her ,but she didn't say anything after that.  
>"God, why did I have to fall for him" I said getting all watery.<br>"Chloe, I'm sorry" Jasmine said.  
>"Its ok, not your fault all mine" I said looking at both girls sitting in front of me.<br>"I'm going to bed guys, ok? Sorry this hasn't been the best weekend Chris, but you leave tomorrow afternoon?" I asked.  
>"Yeah, around 12 and don't worry Jennifer is leaving with me" she said, I laughed.<br>"Ok, so we will take you out on a nice breakfast before you leave" I said smiling at her. She smiled and nodded.  
>I went to my room and put a movie on so I could fall asleep. But I knew my body wasn't going to, until I heard Alek get home.<p>

ALEK's (POV)

I took Jennifer out to eat, hopefully I could get out of this fast and get home to Chloe. She was all I could think about. She can't trust me? What was that supposed to mean? She knows she can trust me. But what she says is true too. I shouldn't be going out on dates ,since I am her head of protection. I could hear Jennifer talking about something, but I wasn't paying any attention to her.  
>"Alek?" Jennifer asked, taking me out of my thoughts.<br>"Yeah" I said.  
>"Are you listening to me? You look like you're on another planet" she said.<br>"Sorry, I have a lot on my mind" I told her.  
>"Ok, where are we going after this, the movies?" she asked.<br>"Jennifer I'm sorry, but I have to get home" I said.  
>"Why?" she asked a little annoyed.<br>"Chloe" I said.  
>"What about her?" she asked.<br>"What do you mean, what about her? I'm her protector, ok. I should be there watching her" I said.  
>"She has Jasmine and Chris, plus she's a big girl. And she can handle herself" she said.<br>"That maybe right ,but I'm the one that is supposed to watch her .Not Jasmine or Chris, so lets go" I said waving for the waiter to come and give us the bill. I paid and started to walk to the car. I could hear Jennifer's footsteps right behind me.  
>"Jennifer" I said .<br>"Yeah" she answered.  
>"Your too close, step away" I said not even turning around.<br>"Alek, why are you being so distant?" she asked.  
>"I'm being me" I said getting in the car.<br>"OK Alek, ever since you got here. You're not the same" she said sitting in the car.  
>"Yeah ,well maybe I changed, big deal" I said. The rest of the ride was quiet, thank Basset. When we got to the floor, I didn't even say good night. I just walked to my apartment and went inside.<br>"Hey Jasmine ,you can go" I said looking at her.  
>"Home so early?" she asked.<br>"Yeah" I said.  
>"Not so good?" she asked.<br>"No, it wasn't I'm going to bed. Where is Chris?" I asked looking around and not seeing her.  
>"She went to bed" she told me.<br>"Ok and Chloe?" I asked.  
>"In her room. I'm leaving ,good night" she said walking out.<br>"Night" I said before the door closed completely.  
>"Chloe, you up?" I asked walking to her room. I found her laying down, but not asleep.<br>"Hey" I said standing at her door.  
>"Hey, home already? It's only 9" she said still laying down.<br>"Yeah, well it was just dinner" I said.  
>"Ok, hope you had a nice time" she said.<br>"Nope, I'm going to bed ok. Just wanted to tell you I was home" I said and walked to my room.  
>"Night Petrov" she said. I smiled and turned to look at her.<br>"Sweet dreams King" I told her. I saw her smile.  
>There is the beautiful smile I know and love.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**we do not own the nine lives of chloe king**

CHLOE's (POV)

I woke up the next morning and went straight to shower. I got out and put the first thing I found in my closet. Blue skinny jeans, a white tank top with a blue see through cardigan and some boots that looked like combat boots in the front but with a high heel. I put my hair in a ponytail and some light make up before stepping out of my room to call Jasmine.  
>Ring, Ring, Ring.<br>"Hey ,Chloe" Jasmine said.  
>"Hey ,you guys up?" I asked.<br>"Yeah, we are getting ready" she told me.  
>"Ok, I'm going to tell Alek to get ready and I'll meet you at your place" I said.<br>"Ok, Bye" she said and hung up.  
>I walked into Alek's room to find him still sleeping. I tapped him on the shoulder, but he didn't move.<br>"Alek!" I said, he just moved around a bit.  
>"Alek!" I said a little louder.<br>"What?" he yelled.  
>"Dude, I'm right here" I said, he turned to look at me.<br>"What time is it?" he asked.  
>"9:30 in the morning" I said.<br>"Why are you waking me up? Do you have to go somewhere?" he asked sitting up.  
>"Actually Yes, I'm taking your cousin to eat before her plane leaves. I thought maybe you wanted to join us, since she's your cousin and her friend is your girlfriend" I said.<br>"What?" he asked.  
>"Nothing, get ready I'm about to leave" I said and walked out.<br>About 10 minutes later Alek was walking out of his room ready and dressed. He threw on some jeans and a 'V' neck short sleeve hunter green shirt.  
>"Ready?" I asked and he just nodded. We left the apartment and went to Jasmine.<br>"Jasmine! We are here" I said walking in.  
>"Hey, Chloe" Jennifer said from the kitchen.<br>"Hi, where are Chris and Jasmine?" I asked.  
>"In the room" she said, I walked down the hall and entered Jasmine's room.<br>"Guys, are we still going?" I asked.  
>"Yeah, sorry I had to talk to Jasmine" Chris said.<br>"I'm ready, let me get my bag" Chris told me walking out.  
>"Everything ok?" I asked looking at Jasmine.<br>"Yeah, but Chris needs to talk to you later ok, before she leaves" she said. The last part a little louder then needed to.  
>"Ok, lets go" I said. Jasmine and I walked out to the living room to find everyone ready and waiting. We walked out of the building and made out way down the street to this little café that Jasmine and I loved.<br>"They have the best breakfast here" I told Chris.  
>We sat down and a guy came to get our orders. Jasmine and I got the All American plate, it brought eggs, bacon, sausage, hash browns, pancakes and toast. Alek got a Ben slider, it was a breakfast sandwich. Chris got some creep filled with meats and Jennifer just got toast and coffee. We ate and laughed. I looked over at Alek and saw that he wasn't paying any attention to Jennifer.<br>"Chloe, lets go" Chris said after we finished.  
>"I'll take you to the airport" Alek said.<br>"No, Alek its fine. Chloe can take me" Chris said.  
>"Are you sure I should stay." he told her.<br>"Yes, it's alright" she told him. We went back home ,so I can get my car.  
>"Chloe, when did you get this?" she asked.<br>"Well, I turned in the Kia Soul and got the Honda CR-V a while ago" I said. Being Mai meant you had a Jaguar, but I was different. Don't get me wrong. I love them, I have one in red. But I like using my CR-V more.  
>"Jasmine said you needed to talk to me" I told her.<br>"Yeah, but later" Chris said. Jennifer sat in the back without saying a word.  
>When we got to the airport, I got off to walk them inside. Jennifer went to the bathroom and said she was going to shop for her family. Chris and I sat down in the seats in front of her gate.<br>"So, what do you have to tell me?" I asked.  
>"Chloe, I'm sorry" she said.<br>"For what?" I asked laughing a bit.  
>"Well, I didn't know that you liked Alek. And if I did, I would have never set up the date with Jennifer. He didn't even want to take her out, it was just a favor for me. Because I didn't want to tell her that he cancelled or that I just said it without asking him first" she said.<br>"So, Alek and Jennifer are not dating?" I asked.  
>"No, she always had her eyes on him since he moved back. But he never paid any attention to her. He used to talk so much about a blond girl with blue eyes. And how much he missed and cared for her. I didn't know it was you" she told me.<br>"Chris, it's ok. I was bothered about them dating, but I think it's time I acted like an adult and told him how I feel" I said.  
>"Yes, you should" she said laughing.<br>"Ok, when I get back I'll talk to him" I said.  
>"Promise?" she asked.<br>"Promise" I said.  
>"You better, I'll call him and ask him if you told him" she told me. I laughed and nodded. Once they left, I took my time getting home. There wasn't much to do and Valentina was at some meeting.<p>

ALEK's (POV)

Chris wanted Chloe to take her to the airport. I was fine with that, but I didn't like for Chloe to be alone .And she was taking longer then she should ,so I called her.  
>"Hello?" Chloe said.<br>"Hey Chloe, where are you?" I asked.  
>"On my way home" she told me.<br>"Ok, call me if anything happens" I said.  
>"Ok bye" she said and hung up. My phone started ringing and it was Chris's picture that came up on the display.<br>"Hey ,Cousin" I said.  
>"Alek, please don't be mad at me. I didn't know that things with Jennifer were going to get so out of hand" she said.<br>"It's ok Chris, I'm not mad" I said.  
>"Ok, oh and by the way Chloe has to talk to you" she told me.<br>"About?" I asked.  
>"Well, I can't tell you but it's good. I mean really good" she said.<br>"What is it?" I asked her.  
>"Someone has a thing for you" she said.<br>"Who? How do you know? Why would Chloe know?" I asked.  
>"Someone, because they told me and you figure it out. Bye" she said and hung up. What did Chloe have to tell me? How come Chris knew before me? Who likes me?<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**we do not own the nine lives of chloe king**

ALEK's (POV)

The conversation with Chris was running through my mind. What did she mean by someone is interested in me? When I called Chloe, she didn't say anything about wanting to talk to me. How would she know? I hate this girl code thing and decoding all their conversations. This can make a guy crazy. I had to find out what was going on. And the only other person besides Chris, that I can talk to is Jasmine. I know she's good friends with Chloe and everything. So I'm going to have to work good to get her to believe me. I got up from my bed and went to Jasmine's apartment.  
>Knock, Knock, Knock.<br>"Alek? What are you doing here?" Jasmine said when she opened the door.  
>"Jasmine, I need to talk to you about something" I said.<br>"Ok, come in and sit down" she said.  
>"Want something to drink?" she asked.<br>"No thanks" I said, she sat down next to me.  
>"Ok, what's up?" she said.<br>"I got this strange call from Chris, saying that Chloe needs to talk to me about someone that likes me or whatever. I called Chloe and she didn't tell me anything. Chris says that maybe, it's because she wants to do it face to face" I told her.  
>"Ok, what do you want me to help you with then?" she asked.<br>"You must know who is interested in me, you guys talk a lot" I said.  
>"Alek, Chloe is my best friend. She's like a sister to me and whatever it is that she has to tell you. She should tell you herself." she said. I know she's right, but maybe I could pull something out of her anyway that will help me.<br>"I understand, I mean. I thought maybe Chloe had feelings for me, because of how she acted with Jennifer that first night. But I guess that's a dream that will never happen" I said looking down at my feet. Hopefully she would get the hint and maybe say something.  
>"Chloe has been hurt and even though she plays off to be the strong Uniter, she's still a woman. She wants a man that can protect her, care for her, love her. I remember her telling me about a little boy she used to know. And how he used to make her feel. She could be herself around him and he made her feel safe. It sounded strange, because she was only 10 years old but something about that boy stayed with her" she said.<br>"Yeah, I get what you mean. I used to know this little girl, that every time she smiled, the room was brighter. She made me feel like I could do anything or be anyone. I know I had strong feelings for her then and being 10 years old you freak out. But it didn't bother me. I liked having those feelings for her" I said.  
>"Alek ,you just need to talk to her and tell her how you feel" she said.<br>"Thanks, Jasmine" I said smiling, she smiled back. I got up and left. I needed to wait for Chloe to get home ,so that I can talk to her.

CHLOE's (POV)

I sat in my car for a while. I didn't want to go talk to him. What if he didn't feel the same way? What if I just made a fool out of myself? What if he just laughs at me? I noticed that everything I was asking myself was: 'what if'. My phone started to ring and I saw Jasmine's picture come on the screen.  
>"Hey ,Jazz" I said.<br>"Where are you?" she asked.  
>"In the parking lot, getting off to go inside. Why?" I asked.<br>"It's been 2 hours, Alek and I have been freaking out" she said.  
>"Sorry, I was sitting here thinking and lost track of time" I said.<br>"About?" she asked.  
>"Let me go up and talk to you" I said getting out of the car.<br>I got to the elevator and reached Jasmine's floor, just to find Alek standing by the door.  
>"Hey, everything ok?" I asked looking at him. The door to Jasmine's apartment was open and he was just standing there.<br>"Chloe, you scared the hell out of me!" he yelled and walked in.  
>"God, don't be so dramatic ok" I said walking behind him and closing the door.<br>"Chloe, don't start. I was scared too, ok? Chris left about an hour and 30 minutes ago. And you were no where to be found" Jasmine said.  
>"Sorry, my stupid phone didn't have signal in the airport and when I got to the car I had the music a little blasted. I didn't want to think" I said.<br>"Think about what? Why couldn't you text or call?" Alek asked.  
>"Sorry, ok. I'm sorry. I messed up, but I'm a big girl and if something would have happened to me. Believe me when I say, that you would have been the first I would call" I said walking to the living room.<br>"Chloe, don't ever do that again" he said in a soft voice.  
>"Ok, I promise" I said.<br>"I'm going to the apartment, see you later" he said and walked out.  
>"What the hell ,Chloe? Chris told me that she told you, if you didn't tell him, she would" Jasmine said as soon as Alek was out of hearing distance.<br>"I know ,but I can't. I'm scared" I said.  
>"Of what?" she asked while sitting across from me.<br>"Jazz, he might not feel anything for me anymore. He might just see me as his childhood friend, he might laugh at me or something" I said.  
>"Chloe, look. He might be a cocky guy, but he's still a good guy. I was talking to him earlier today and he told me things that really surprised me. But they were nice things. They were not of a guy, that would laugh at a women. If she told him how she feels or anything like that. Talk to him, trust me" she said.<br>"What did he say?" I asked.  
>"I'm starting to like him, so I'm going to keep my conversation with him private. Just like I do with ours" she told me.<br>"Hey! Not fair!" I said.  
>"You really want to know, go ask him" she said.<p>

ALEK's (POV)

I was sitting in the living room, thinking about what Jasmine told me. I looked around and saw all the pictures of us when we were kids. It was amazing, that she kept so much of the memories we made together. I got snapped out of my thoughts by my phone, buzzing in my pocket.  
>"Hey Chris, you home?" I asked. She should still have about 3 hours of flight left.<br>"No, not yet. I just wanted to call and see if you talked to Chloe" she said.  
>"Yeah, a little while ago. Why?" I asked.<br>"So she told you?" she said.  
>"Told me what?" I asked.<br>"For the love of all that's green. I'm going to kill her!" she said.  
>"Chris?" I said.<br>"Call you back" she said and hung up.  
>Women, why are they so strange?<p>

CHLOE's (POV)

I was sitting in Jasmine's living room, when my phone started to go off. I got up and went to the dining table where I left my purse.  
>"Hey ,Chris" I said, not that excited.<br>"Chloe King! I thought I told you to tell him how you felt" she said in a mother like tone.  
>"Christina Petrov, you did. But I'm too scared" I said.<br>"Why?" she asked.  
>"Too many reasons, ok." I said.<br>"And they all start with 'What If' ,right? Look Chloe, I know what you're feeling. And believe me, it's normal. But you can't just hide your feelings forever. You guys are meant to be together ,don't you see it? Basset brought you back together after 15 years. That has to mean something, right?" she said.  
>"No, it means that Basset lost her noodles and I'm her personal comedy show" I said.<br>"You have 3 hours. When I land, I will call Alek and ask him if you guys talked. If he tells me yeah ,about what to eat for dinner and not your feelings. I will tell him, understand me Chloe King? I will tell my cousin that you are in love with him" she said and hung up. Knowing Chris, she will definitely tell him.


	13. Chapter 13

**we do not own the nine lives of chloe king**

CHLOE'S (POV)

I have to think of something fast, really fast. If I didn't tell him how I feel, Chris would and I could never show my face to him again. I was still sitting in Jasmine's living room. She came out of her room. I know that she listened to the conversation with Chris and she was on her side.  
>"What?" I asked, as she sat down next to me.<br>"What are you going to do?" she asked me.  
>"I don't know" I said.<br>"Tell him" she told me.  
>"Easier said then done" I said.<br>"Chloe, just do it. He's going to find out either way, but it's better if you told him yourself" she told me.  
>I had to think. How could I tell him? What would be the perfect way of telling him that I love him? I thought about so many things, going home and just telling him, asking him out and then telling him, writing him a letter, but nothing worked. After about 20 minutes of thinking, I remembered something. It happened so long ago, that it didn't cross my mind before now.<br>"Jasmine, I know how I'm going to tell him" I said smiling.  
>"How?" she asked.<br>"Well, he gave me something before he left" I said.  
>"Yeah and?" she asked.<br>"I'll explain later ,I have to go" I said getting up and running out the door.  
>"You better" she said.<br>I got in my car and went to my mom. I had to do this fast. I didn't want Chris to call him, before I had a chance to say anything. I walked into my mom's house. His parents were there.  
>"Hi Charlie, Hi Diana ,hi mom. Nice to see you again, please excuse me" I said running right pass them and into the backyard. I stood there for a while.<br>_Chloe, where did you bury it?_ I thought. It had to be here somewhere. I started with the corners of the yard, just digging. Many years ago I put everything that was important to me in a box. A book my dad and I made when I was little, pictures of us together, pictures of Alek and I, things that we used to find together at the park or the beach, valentines cards from him. But the most important thing of all ,was what he gave me before he left. I made a hole in the back yard and put the box in it, then covered it up. Now, I have no idea where it is. I could hear my mom and his parents commenting on what I was doing, but I didn't pay any attention to them.  
>"Chloe King, what are you doing?" my mom asked me, I didn't answer her.<br>"What in God's name has gotten into you? What are you looking for?" she asked. I still didn't answer, all I did was dig. She walked inside and started talking to Diana, Charlie was outside looking at me.  
>After about half an hour I had made 15 holes. I stood up, I was furious at myself, because I couldn't find it.<br>"Chloe, is everything ok?" Charlie asked me.  
>"NO!" I yelled. I didn't mean to, but I was so heated that it came out.<br>"Sorry Charlie, I didn't mean to yell" I said, he just nodded and went inside.  
>I had to stop for a moment and get some air. I closed my eyes, picturing us playing back here when we were little. <em>Chloe, you know where it is, just think!<em> I said to myself. That's when I remembered, that we used to like to play by the shed. I ran there and started digging under the tree, in the area that we used to play picnic.  
>"Aaahhhh! Found it!" I yelled. I could see myself in the bottom part of the lid of the box. I looked like a dirty cat. My hair was every where and I had dirt on my clothes and in my hair.<br>"Chloe" I heard someone say, with that sexy British accent. I turned around and found Alek looking at me.  
>"Alek, what are you doing here?" I asked.<br>"My mom called me, she told me that you have lost your mind and that I had to come here fast" he told me.  
>Great, his parents thought I was crazy. Well, maybe I did look a little crazy but I had a good reason. I grabbed the box and stood up facing him. I reached in it and found the bracelet he gave me when he left. It was made from some really gorgeous shells we found at the beach, the last time we went together. I took it out, looked at it for a moment and gave it to him. I didn't say anything, I just looked at him.<p>

ALEK's (POV)

Chloe looked like a wild lion on the floor, looking into a some box. But when she stood up and pulled out the bracelet I gave her a long time ago, my heart stopped. She still had it after all these years, she kept it. I remember that day like it happened yesterday.  
>**Flash back**<br>_I was about to leave, when she ran to my house crying. Telling me not to go. I started to cry too, I was holding in my hand the bracelet.  
>"Here, Chloe. I want you to have this" I said.<br>"Alek, I don't want it, I want you to stay. You're my best friend, I love you" she told me.  
>"I love you too and I won't forget you. But I have to leave, take this and always remember me" I told her.<br>"I won't forget you, don't forget me" she said.  
>"Never" I told her.<br>"Hold on to this, ok. Promise me that if and when we meet again and you still have feelings for me, you will give it back to me. That way I know you still have a place in your heart for me" I said.  
>"I promise, I want you to have this" she said, giving me her lucky key chain with the letter C on it.<br>"Chloe" I said, looking at it.  
>"Keep it and don't lose it, that way I know you never forgot me" she said, kissing me on the cheek.<br>"Bye" she said and then ran to her house, I could hear her crying and it killed me_.  
>** End of Flashback**<br>We stood there looking at each other, we knew what this meant. But I didn't know how to answer her. I was playing with my keys in my pocket, before taking them out and showing them to her. Her eyes got big, when she saw I still had the keychain she gave me. Her eyes got watery and she smiled. I smiled back at her, before we knew it we were closing the space between us. I was centimeters from her face, she looked up at me and I could see so much emotions. I saw fear, love, need, desire. I caressed her cheeks with my thumb and I saw them turn red. She looked down for a moment and then back at me.  
>I put a hand on her lower back and pulled her closer to me, she put her arms around my neck and then leaned in. We kissed. It was soft and sweet, gentle and passionate. Then it became heated, my hands where running up and down her back. My heart was going so fast, that if it was a car at a race, it would have won without a doubt. I could hear her heart as well. My hands would shake at the feeling of her skin under them. We broke the kiss to breathe. We put our foreheads together, it was the best kiss I had ever had. It was our very first kiss.<br>But I was not completely satisfied. I don't know if it was the Mai in me or because we possibly were mates, but I needed more. And I could feel that she wanted more too.  
>I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I gently pushed her back into the wall. My lips crashed onto hers again. I licked her lips, begging for entrance. She parted her lips and my tongue slipped in. I was exploring her mouth with my tongue and deepening the kiss. My head was spinning and I thought I was going nuts. Her lips, her tongue, her scent, everything about her made me dizzy. I felt her fingernails digging into my shoulders. She let out a very sexy moan.<br>She let her fingers go through my hair and began to tug on it harder."God, Chloe". I said in between kisses."Alek, I need you. Now." she said. And we started quickening the pace of the kiss. I never thought I could want someone this much, as I wanted her at this moment. She bit on my bottom lip sweetly. I couldn't help it, I let out a low moan. We were so lost in the kiss, that we didn't realize our mothers were walking towards the shed. We heard a cough and we broke the kiss. She stood next to me and we stood there with our faces red of embarrassment.


	14. Chapter 14

**we do not own the nine lives of chloe king**

CHLOE's (POV)

I went home after that huge moment in front of our moms. God, could things have been any more awkward there? Alek stayed to explain to the parents everything that happened. When I got home, Jasmine was waiting for me.  
>"Hey! So what happened?" she asked me.<br>"It's a long story" I said.  
>"Tell me before he comes" she said.<br>"I don't know if he is already on his way home." I said. My phone buzzed.  
>"It's a text from Alek" I said surprised.<br>**From: Alek.  
>Still with the parents, but how about you and me tonight having dinner at 8 PM.<br>To: Alek.  
>Sounds great, where?<br>From: Alek.  
>Some where casual. See you later, love.<br>To: Alek.  
>Later.<strong>  
>"He asked me to dinner" I told her. Every time he says 'love' to me, I feel like butterflies are in my stomach.<br>"Where is he?" she asked.  
>"Still with the parents" I said.<br>"SPILL!" she yelled.  
>"Ok, ok" I said laughing. I told her the whole story except for the part where we kissed, so I left it right when I gave him the bracelet.<br>"Chloe, that's so cute! But what did he do, when you gave it to him?" she asked.  
>"He kissed me" I said with a huge smile on my face. A smile that goes from ear to ear. I sighed.<br>"Chloe! That's amazing. How was it?" she asked.  
>" Well the first kiss was nice and sweet, but when we stopped to get air. The second kiss was like something I can't explain. I needed more, I wanted more. I wanted him. It was deep and it was, so good! More than good." I said and sighed again thinking about the kiss.<br>"He picked me up and pinned me gently on the wall of the shed. Then both our moms came and the kiss ended abruptly" I told her.  
>"Wow! It's like something out of a movie. So now what are you guys going to do?" she asked, I looked down at my watch.<br>"God, I have to get ready. It's 6:30, help me?" I asked smiling.  
>"You know it" she said smiling back. We ran to my room.<br>"I will pick out the clothes and you go shower" she said walking into my closet. I jumped in the shower and all I could think about, was that kiss and his hands touching me. I wanted to feel them again. His hands on my skin made me go crazy.  
>I got out and Jasmine already had my clothes laid out on the bed.<br>"Jazz that's nice, but how about something way hotter!" I said smiling. We ran back to the closet and this time we pulled out something that was going to make him drool. I put on a black corset, black pencil skirt with a big belt attached to it, black 4 inch heels, silver chain and a black clutch.  
>Jasmine put my hair in a side bun with a few curls falling around my face and a nice, but natural make up.<br>"Now that's more like it" I said, when I looked in the mirror. There was a knock on the door and Jasmine went to answer it.  
>"Chloe, there is a guy here and a car downstairs waiting" she said walking in.<br>"A car? I thought he was coming" I said. I walked out and saw a guy in black and white.  
>"Miss King, Mr. Petrov has send me to take you to him" the guy said.<br>"Thank you, see you later" I told Jasmine, while walking out the door.  
>"Call me when you get home" she said.<br>"Will do" I told her. Once we got down, I saw a limo waiting. We drove for about 20 minutes and then stopped. I heard the guy come over to my door and open it.  
>"Take the elevator to the top" he said before turning and leaving.<br>Where the hell am I? I have passed this building so many times before, but never stopped to look at it. The carvings outside were really nice. I walked inside and the hallway was all mirrors, at the end was the elevator. I went to the last floor and once the doors opened, I found a very attractive Alek. He was wearing some black jeans and a nice button down long sleeve navy blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.  
>"Chloe, you look stunning" he said, I smiled. He couldn't take his eyes of me.<br>"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself" I said. He did his well known smirk.  
>"This way" he said extending his hand, I took it without hesitation. He put his other hand on my lower back. The feeling of his hand ran through me and I shivered from his touch. I blushed a little. But he didn't notice it. Thank God. So I took a moment to look at him. God, what a gorgeous man he is.<br>"Alek, where are we?" I asked.  
>"Just give me a moment, follow me" he said, Leading me up a small flight of stairs. He opened the door to what I'm guessing is the roof. As the door opened I saw the view. It was amazing. I could see golden gate bridge and all the lights of the city, but what was more amazing. Was that the whole roof was covered in lights and candles. We walked a little further and I saw a table set for 2 with roses.<br>"Alek, this is great. I love it, thank you" I said smiling at him and giving him a hug.  
>"Shall we" he said pulling my chair out. I sat down and then he sat in front of me. I was so stunned, that I really didn't know what to say. He gave me a look. With those gorgeous chocolate brown orbs. He looked at me so intensely I forgot the world around us and I almost wanted to jump him.<p>

ALEK's (POV)

Chloe looked so beautiful. I just wanted to grab her and continue the kiss from earlier. I wanted to feel her skin under my hands again. Feel her close to me, her smell, her hair, the way she moved, her smile. Everything about her invited me to take her in my arms. It took every bit control I still had in me, not to do that. I wanted to see where tonight will go.  
>"This is great Alek, but you didn't have to do this" she said.<br>"Chloe, after everything that happened between us, I felt we deserved this." I told her.  
>"What do you mean, after everything that happened? Do you mean the whole Jennifer thing? Don't worry, Chris explained everything to me" she told me.<br>"Chris? What did she say?" I asked. I needed to know what was this back and forth thing that was going on. Chris knew a lot and I know my cousin, she likes to help people. But sometimes she pushes too much.  
>"Alek, I'm not going to lie. I was really scared to tell you how I feel. I didn't know if you felt the same way or not. The night that you went out with Jennifer, I was mad and Chris told me that she was the one that asked for you to do her the favor and take her out. She also told me a story about a little boy, that left the states and only talked about this girl that he could never forget" she said looking down at her food.<br>"Chloe, my cousin means well. But sometimes she doesn't know when to stop" I told her.  
>"Yeah, well that gave me the strength I needed to tell you that I have never forgotten about you. I remember this little boy that I used to play with, laugh with and be myself with. I know it's hard and we need to get to know each other again. Because we are not those 2 ten year old kids anymore. But believe me when I tell you, every time I look at you. I'm right back to being that little girl again" she said.<br>"You know, I remember this little girl. She was so smart and so stubborn, but she always made me smile and laugh. She was there for me, when no one else was and she understood me. Chloe, you have always and will always be the girl I fell for. If you want to take things slow, I'm fine with that as long as I can be with you" I told her, while reaching over and taking her hand in mine.  
>As soon as our hands touched, I felt a shiver go through me. It was something unexplainable, but I liked it.<br>"Let's dance" I said ,getting up and extending my hand.  
>"There's no music" she said smiling and taking my hand.<br>"We don't need music" I told her and took her a few feet from the table to where we can see the bridge.  
>Once my hand touched her lower back, I saw her shiver and I had to smile. I liked knowing that I had this effect on her. She put her hand on my shoulder and I shivered also. I looked down at her and saw her smile. Our eyes locked and everything came together. In her pretty blue eyes I saw love, lust, need, want, passion, and longing. I know that she could see the same in mine. We didn't even notice that we weren't dancing, but just standing there holding each other close. At that moment the attraction we felt for each other was so overwhelming. Her scent made my head spin. I almost couldn't take the tension, that was between us. I saw her eyes turn into slits and felt mine also change.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

**we do not own the nine lives of chloe king**

CHLOE's (POV)

I felt him shiver when I touched his shoulder and I knew he saw me smile. I looked up at him just to find him looking at me. I saw so much emotion. Love, lust, want, desire, everything was right there. And I love seeing that in him. He can be cocky and a jerk at times, but he was also the sweetest guy I have ever met. I know that if he had to, he would give his life up for me. But I would give all my lives up for him also. I don't ever want to lose him, I did once and it won't happen again. This man is the most important person to me, he's my world. But I can't tell him this. Not yet anyway. I'm going to have to wait and tell him little by little. I'm dying inside to kiss him. I noticed that we weren't dancing, but I didn't care as long as he was holding me. In that very moment I couldn't control myself anymore and felt my eyes turn into slits. I saw that his eyes also changed. But then we heard a phone buzz. It was coming from my bag. Our eyes changed back to normal.  
>"Are you gonna get that?"he asked.<br>"No, it can wait." I said, not even looking at my phone.  
>We kept looking in each others eyes deeply. Forgetting everything around us. I am helplessly drowning in his chocolate brown eyes right now and there's nothing in the world that I could do about it.<br>"Alek" I said.  
>"Yes" he said.<br>"We aren't dancing" I told him still looking at him.  
>"I know" he said, but we didn't move.<br>"We can't forget the ball tomorrow night" he said.  
>"Yeah I know, I'm still having trouble looking for a dress" I said.<br>"You'll look beautiful in whatever you wear, you always do" he said.  
>"Thank you" I told him.<br>"Do you want to go to the ball with me?" he asked. I couldn't help but smile and blush a bit.  
>"Yeah, I'd love that" I told him.<br>"Chloe, you have no idea how hard it is for me to contain myself right now" he said.  
>"Contain yourself? Why?" I asked.<br>"You look amazing and I'm dying to kiss you" he said.  
>"Then kiss me, don't hold back Alek. I'm not going anywhere" I told him.<br>"I know, but we said that we would take things slow" he told me.  
>"Yeah, but not turtle slow" I said laughing quietly.<br>"I guess you're right" he said smiling, he leaned in and kissed me.  
>So soft and loving, that I lost all thoughts about not telling him how I really felt. His lips fit perfectly into mine, they were soft and moved so smoothly. He pressed his tongue on my bottom lip and I opened letting him in. His tongue slid in and we explored each others mouths. He tasted so sweet. His hands were cupping my face and I had mine tangled in his hair. Tugging on it hard. One of his hands slid down my back and stopped on my lower back. We broke for air, but our foreheads were touching. I could feel his breath on my lips. He brought both his hands to my shoulders, slowly passing his fingers down my arm. I closed my eyes, just his touch made me dizzy. My knees were getting so weak.<br>"Alek, I can't lose you again" I said, still having my eyes closed.  
>"You never lost me, Chloe and you never will" he told me.<br>"You're so important to me" I said. I couldn't believe that I was telling him this, but something inside told me that everything will be ok.  
>"Chloe, you are my life" he said. All I could do was smile. We stayed there a little while longer, looking at each other.<br>"I think we should be heading home, it's late and we have a long night tomorrow" he said. I was a little disappointed, but he was right. I nodded and we left. In the car we didn't talk, he drove and I looked out my window. I turned to look at him for a moment and saw his hand resting in the middle of our seats, I grabbed his hand and interlocked our fingers. He just looked at me and smiled.  
>"Jasmine is going to ask about tonight" I said.<br>"If you want to tell her, I don't mind" he said smiling.  
>"Maybe, I don't know yet" I said looking back out the window while our hands were still together. I remembered my phone went off earlier, but I will check it once I was home. I didn't want anything to disturb this perfect date with Alek.<br>We went to the apartment and found a very awake Jasmine sitting in the living room.  
>"I'm going to change and then go buy some late night food, since we hardly ate. And if I would put my hand between to breads, at this moment Jasmine really looks like she would eat it in 2 bites" Alek said, giving me a kiss on the lips and walking to his room.<br>"Spill" she said.  
>"My room please, I want to change" I said hearing her footsteps behind me.<p>

ALEK's (POV)  
>I went to my room to change and I heard Jasmine tell Chloe to spill. I didn't want to listen to their conversation, but I wanted to know what she was going to say.<br>"What happened? He kissed you, so it has to be good" Jasmine said.  
>"Yeah, he did this whole dinner for two on a rooftop overseeing the city and the golden gate. It was full of lights and candles. It was super romantic" she said.<br>"Chloe, that's great. I told you he would not laugh at you" Jasmine said. Why would I laugh at her? I thought.  
>"Yeah, I know, I just… I don't know. Oh, get me my phone please? It went off while I was with him, but I didn't pay attention to it" she told Jasmine. I guess Jasmine went to get her phone.<br>"Chloe King, are you still talking to this creep?" she said a little mad.  
>What creep? Talking to who? Is Chloe dating someone and she didn't tell me. I thought.<br>"No, Jazz. I haven't talked to him, since we broke up last year. But I told him for us to still be friends. And if he needed something, he could call me" she said.  
>Friends with her ex? Are you serious? Now, I can fight off new guys. But old boyfriends, never. I was so mad.<br>"Hey, Dave. Did you text me?" she said, I guess she called him.  
>"Well, I was busy" she said.<br>"I need to talk to you" he said. She put the phone on speaker.  
>"I can't. I have the ball tomorrow and I need to rest" she told him.<br>"Chloe, it's Grace. She has a boyfriend and I don't know how to handle that" he told her.  
>Who is he? Who's Grace? I thought.<br>"Look, Dave. Sorry, but I can't. You knew having a teenage daughter was hard and sooner or later she was going to get a boyfriend. You can't stop her. Now either talk to her openly about it, before she hides things from you. Just be open with each other. That's better for both of you." she told him.  
>"Can I see you tonight, since you're busy tomorrow night" he said.<br>No! I yelled in my head, hearing that made me really mad.  
>I walked out. I didn't want to listen to their conversation anymore. I slammed the door on my way out. I had to get some air for a bit. I went to the park and sat there for a while. I lost track of time. My phone rang a few times. I saw it was Chloe, but I didn't want to talk to her right now. Not like this. I was too furious and I would say things that I might regret. And would probably hurt her. She texted and so did Jasmine.<br>**From: Chloe.  
>Alek, where are you?<br>From: Chloe.  
>Hey, I'm worried. You're taking really long.<br>From: Chloe.  
>If you don't get home soon, I'm going out to find you.<br>From: Jasmine.  
>Alek, I know you heard the conversation. Stop being stupid and get home. Chloe is worried sick.<br>From: Chloe.  
>I'm going to find you.<br>**I started to feel bad about it. I mean, it's not like we officially were a couple. We didn't even talk about it, so why am I acting this way? Jealousy gets the best of me, but when it comes to Chloe it's even worse. I texted Chloe.  
><strong>To: Chloe.<br>On my way home.  
><strong>That's it, nothing more. What was I going to say, when I saw her? 'Hey ,Chloe. I walked out like a 5 year old, because someone else was playing with my toy' That sounded so wrong and stupid. I'll tell her the truth.

CHLOE's (POV)  
>I wasn't in the mood to talk to Dave. I know why he wanted to see me, but I didn't want things to get messed up between Alek and I.<br>"I told you, I can't. Plus, where ever I go. My protector goes and you won't like that. And I'm tired. I need rest and tomorrow I have to wake up early to make sure everything is ready" I told Dave.  
>"That's right. You have a new protector? Is she nice?" he asked.<br>"HE… is super nice" I said extending the word he.  
>"It's a guy?" he asked.<br>"Yeah, not just any guy. But my best friend. The one I told you about, when I was little. Remember?" I said.  
>"Yeah, I need to see you" he told me, being a little too demanding.<br>"Sorry, Dave. I told you, I can't. Look, I have to go. Jasmine is here and it's rude to be talking on the phone, while she's waiting to finish up the details for tomorrow. Bye" I said and hung up.  
>I looked at Jasmine and then went to change into my pajamas. I went to see if Alek left, which he did. I heard a slam earlier, but I didn't go to look.<br>"Chloe, stay away from him. He always thought that you were his property and he was a pig" she told me. I know she was right, That's why we broke up after dating him for about 2 months. But I felt bad for him, because his wife died and he was left alone with a teenage girl.  
>"I know ,I just hope he doesn't mess things up for me with Alek" I said.<br>"Too late, that slam was him leaving.  
>"What!" I said running to his room and checking if his clothes were there. They were. I waited, before texting him. But he didn't answer. I called and still nothing. After about 4 hours, I was about to rip my hair out of my head.<br>"Chloe calm down, he'll be back" Jasmine said.  
>"I'm going to kill Dave, then kick Alek and then punch myself" I said. I sat on the couch impatiently. A few minutes later, I got a text from Alek saying he was coming home. Thank Basset, I was about to go find him.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

**we do not own the nine lives of chloe king**

CHLOE'S (POV)

Alek walked into the house and just looked at me, before making his way to where I was. He sat down in the chair across from me.  
>"Alek, can you please tell me why you left like that? You had me worried" I said.<br>"Chloe, why didn't you tell me you were seeing someone?" he asked.  
>"Seeing someone?" I asked, looking all confused.<br>"Yeah, I heard you talking to that Dave guy" he said. With so much anger and hurt in his eyes.  
>"Dave? Alek, I'm not seeing Dave. A year ago we dated for a few months, but I ended it. We stayed in contact, because he has a teenage daughter and I kind of feel bad for them. That's it. There is nothing going on between Dave and me" I said.<br>He was 11 years older than me, he's 36 and his daughter is 15. At first I liked the idea that he was older, but after a few months dating him. I realized that I wasn't in love with him. That was 1 of the reasons I broke up with him.  
>"Then why..." I cut him off.<br>"His daughter just got a boyfriend and he needed some help in how to deal with the situation. That's all. He asked to come over and I told him no. If you don't believe me, then ask Jasmine" I said getting up and walking away. He grabbed my wrist and turned me around.  
>"Sorry, it's just the thought of you being with someone else drives me crazy." he said looking down.<br>"Alek, you have and always will be a part of my life. You will always have a huge place in my heart, everyone else comes second to you" I said. He looked up and kissed me.  
>"Sorry, it won't happen again" he said.<br>"Good, now where is the food?" I asked. He gave me a side smile and went out the door again. I started laughing and then called Jasmine to come back.  
>"Sorry, but you guys needed alone time" she said walking in.<br>"Yeah ok, like you weren't listening" I said.  
>"Chloe King! I would never do that" she said trying to be all innocent. Don't you see the halo above my head? Jasmine said.<br>"Liar" I said laughing. We sat on the couch and started watching TV, when Alek walked in the door.  
>"Sorry ladies" he said, coming to the living room and sitting next to me. Jasmine went and got the forks and plates. I went to get us water and then we had a nice and quiet meal.<br>"Please, guys. Don't forget the ball tomorrow and don't be late" I said.  
>"We know" they said together. We all started laughing.<br>"I'll meet you there" I said.  
>"Why?" Alek asked.<br>"Because I am one of the people organizing it and setting up the decorations and stuff. When I am done, I will come home to get ready. So you guys can go ahead. Sam will be the one protecting me for the day and he will also be helping me setting everything up. He'll be with me, till we meet each other at the ball. Good?" I said. Alek just nodded and went back to eating.  
>We all said our good nights and went to bed. I woke up super early, but I didn't want to wake Alek up. So I left him a note and left.<p>

ALEK's (POV)

When I woke up, Chloe was already gone but she left me a note on my door.  
>I Left early, didn't want to wake you, taking care of a few last minute things for the ball.<br>See you tonight.  
>Love, Chloe.<br>I had to smile at the love part; I made my way to the living room and spend the day relaxing. We had to be at the ball at 8 PM, so around 7 Jasmine came and told me to get ready. Once we were done, we left to the reception area that was rented for the event. There were a lot of people there and they were all asking for Chloe. Valentina stood up and said into the microphone, that Chloe had arranged everything and was running a bit late. And that she was still at home, but was under protection.  
>"Hey Alek, when did you get to the states?" I heard someone call from behind me. I turned around to find a good friend of mine, Greg.<br>"Hey, I got here a while ago. How are you doing?" I asked.  
>"Good, good. Have you met the Uniter? She is the hot ticket, but we heard that she already has her eyes set on someone" he told me, I smiled.<br>"How did you hear that?" I asked.  
>" I heard that from George, Jasmine's fiancé. He just got here for some business and told us that Chloe was off the market. And this time for good" he said. I didn't know Jasmine was engaged.<br>"Yeah, I guess" I said.  
>"Why are you here?" he asked.<br>"I'm her new protector" I told him.  
>"No! You are the Uniter's new protector? That's great man, lucky you" he said. I nodded my head and smiled.<br>We heard people making comments about Chloe, so I figured she has arrived. I started to look for her and when I found her, my mouth almost drop to the floor. She looked gorgeous, sensational. There were no words enough to describe her beauty. The way she moved and her smile, every time she said hi to someone, like this has been her life forever. She looked up and saw me looking at her; she nodded and winked at me. I smiled at her and waved, before she turned around to continue saying hi to everyone.

CHLOE's (POV)

After everything at the ball was perfectly set up, Sam I ran home to get dressed. I was hoping that Alek was still home. But he had already left. Sam went next door to get ready. Thank Basset, that I found a dress for this event, a red one. It was an A-line, one shoulder strapless evening dress. It has an opening from the middle of the sleeve (between the shoulder and the collar bone) all the way to the middle of my breast. There were a bunch of different color studs at the top of the opening and half way down the side. Dark red, light red, silver and black. The sleeves in the back split and one went to the other side and connect to the dress right under my shoulder blade. It also had the same studs in the back, but only on one side. It also had a semi long tail. I had some silver heels on, a silver bracelet and a clutch. I looked at myself and noticed that there was something on my bed. I didn't even see it, when I walked in. It was a black box, when I opened it I freaked. It was a silver necklace, it had 3 chains that came together in the middle and then there was a flower hanging from it. It had a red stud in the middle. I put it on and saw a note from Alek.  
>Hope you like it, Love.<br>See you there.  
>Love, Alek.<br>He was so thoughtful. I finished doing my makeup and pulled my hair into a side lose bun. I stepped out of my room and found Sam waiting for me.  
>"Well, look who cleans up nice" he said.<br>"Thank you, not so bad yourself" I told him laughing.  
>We got to the reception and I had to say hello to some pride leaders and a few other people. I felt someone watching me, as I looked up I saw Alek looking at me. I nodded and winked at him. He waved, but I had to turn away fast because someone called my name. When I looked at who it was, it was the last person I wanted to see.<br>"Daniel, how are you?" I said. Daniel was the son of the pride leader of Jacksonville. He was so annoying; to him every girl was a piece of meat. I was on his list as number 1, but I never paid any attention to him. He was a dog. Valentina had sent out the invitations, but I didn't know she was going to send one to them.  
>"Fine, how are you? When do we get to meet your protector?" he asked.<br>"Soon" I said. I looked around to find Jasmine. She was standing next to George and looked my way. She walked over to me.  
>"Chloe, let's get ready for the introduction" she said, taking me to the stage. Once I knew we were out of his hearing, I talked to Jasmine.<br>"Thanks, if I stayed there any longer I think I would have killed myself" I said.  
>"Yeah, but I guess he didn't talk long" she said.<br>"One sentence is more than enough for me, thank you" I said. Valentina was standing on the stage already, asking for people's attention. Once everyone was quiet, she talked again.  
>"Thank you all for coming tonight, we are here today to introduce to you the Uniter's head of protection" she said signaling me to go up.<br>"Hello everyone, thank you again. Please give a hand to the head of my protection, my best friend and now boyfriend Alek Petrov" I said. They all began to clap, but I also heard them whisper. He walked up to me and smiled.  
>"Nice intro" he said, putting his hands on my waist.<br>"Thought you like it" I said smiling and giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
>Tonight was going to be a long night; people were already talking about the introduction that I made of Alek. And I saw on Valentina's face, that she was not happy about the way I informed her of our relationship.<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

**We do not own the nine lives of Chloe King.**

ALEK's (POV)

When I heard Chloe call me, I was surprised at first. But I went to her side. She called me her boyfriend, I liked it. I really, really liked it. I had a huge smile on my face. In the back of our minds, we knew that Valentina was going to say something about us not telling her that we were together. But for right now, we didn't need to deal with that.  
>"Congratulations" She said, giving us both a hug.<br>"Thanks, Valentina" I said and looked at Chloe. She just smiled and turned to face every one.  
>"Now, lets continue" Valentina said and stepped down. We followed her.<br>"How come you didn't tell me that this party was to introduce me as your protector?" I asked her.  
>"Well because it wasn't, but after we all thought that not everyone was able to attend the party at your uncles. We then decided to do one here" she said.<br>"And the boyfriend part?" I asked.  
>"Well that was…." But she got cut off by some guy.<br>"Chloe, it is nice to see that you have moved on. But I would have never guessed, that you would move on to your protector" the guy said.  
>"Well, Daniel what I do and with whom I do it, is none of your business" she said.<br>"Hi, I'm Alek" I said.  
>"Yeah, I heard" he said.<br>"Chloe, how about we go and get something to drink" I said, putting my hand on her lower back and guiding her to the table.  
>" I wasn't done talking to her" Daniel said, grabbing her arm and pulling her back.<br>"Look, I don't want to make a show. But never lay a hand on her again" I said, as low as I could.  
>"Believe me, a hand is not the only thing that I laid on her" he said with a side smile.<br>"Shut up Daniel, you know that I never did anything with you. Let go" she said.  
>"This isn't over" he told her.<br>"It is now, get near her and I will make sure that your death looks like a suicide" I told him, before turning and walking away.  
>"I'm sorry Alek, we just need to mingle a bit longer and then we can go home" she said.<br>"That's fine" I told her. I couldn't believe this guy and the things he said about Chloe. I know that I might have been with other girls, but never has she left my mind or my heart. But I don't know about her. She had to be with other guys. I mean come on, she isn't a Saint.  
>We talked and met a few other people, before Valentina walked us to the door.<br>"That introduction" she said.  
>"Yes, I know. I'm sorry, I was going to talk to you about it" Chloe said.<br>"We will talk about it later, get home and rest. Tomorrow, my office, 2 pm" she said and walked back.  
>Jasmine, George, Chloe and I left. We weren't in a mingling mood.<br>"So how about we get some take out and some movies?" Jasmine said, looking at George.  
>"What ever you want" he said, smiling at her and giving her a kiss on the cheek.<br>"Perfect, my house" Chloe said, looking at me. I smiled and gave her a kiss.  
>"What do you guys want to eat?" I asked, once we were in the car.<br>"Pizza" Jasmine and Chloe said together. George and I laughed, I pulled out my phone and ordered the pizza. We were 3 minutes away from the apartment and by the time we get there and change, the pizza should be arriving.  
>We took the elevator and started walking to the door, when Chloe and Jasmine stopped in their tracks. George looked up and ran next to Jasmine. I looked and saw a guy standing at the door, but no one said anything.<br>"You guys ok?" I asked looking at them.  
>"What are you doing here?" Jasmine asked the guy.<br>"Waiting for Chloe" he said.  
>"Why? Who are you?" I asked, standing in front of her.<br>"I'm Dave" he said.

CHLOE's (POV)

When I heard Dave introduce himself to Alek, I thought I heard a growl come out of him.  
>"What are you doing here?" I asked.<br>"I told you, I want to see you" he said.  
>"I told you no" I told him, stepping forward. Alek grabbed my wrist and pulled me into him.<br>"I see, you're with someone" he said, looking at Alek.  
>"Yes, I am" I said.<br>"Ok, let's all get inside. This isn't the right place to have this conversation" George said.  
>Jasmine stepped passed Dave and opened the door. George and Jasmine walked in, but didn't go very far. Alek, Dave and I were still standing outside.<br>"Get inside" Jasmine said. Alek and I walked passed Dave and went inside.  
>"Chloe, I just need to talk to you, that's it. After that I won't bother you or your boyfriend again" he told me. I turned to look at him and then looked at Alek.<br>"Chloe" Alek said.  
>"Just 2 minutes ok, I'll be right outside" I said looking at Alek. I know he understood what I was telling him. I walked to give Jasmine my purse.<br>"Be careful" she said, she whispered so only I can hear.  
>"Keep an ear out" I said back. I turned to Dave and walked out; he closed the door behind us.<br>"Chloe, I don't trust that guy" he said.  
>"Well, that's not your call, is it?" I said.<br>"No, but I'm really good with things like this" he told me.  
>"Yeah, I bet but I know Alek for a long time" I said. I was against a wall, while Dave was standing in front of me.<br>"Did you sleep with him?" he asked, I looked at him. I was furious!  
>"That's not your business" I told him, standing up straight.<br>"I know, but we never did anything but kiss" he told me.  
>"I have never slept with a guy Dave. And the day that I do will be because he's my husband and he loves me. It's stupid, I know because women are not like that anymore now a days. But that's how I feel about it" I said.<br>"Chloe, you dated so many guys…" I cut him off.  
>"I only dated 4 guys, Dave. And you know that. I don't get it, what's your deal? What are you doing here? If you came to ask me something about Grace, then ask. If not, leave" I said.<br>"I'm sorry, it's just hard not being with you" he said.  
>"Yeah, well get used to it" I told him and started to walk away. But he pulled me back and slammed me into the wall behind me.<br>"What the hell?" I asked.  
>"You're not walking away from me, Chloe King. I'm not done talking to you" he said.<br>"Well, I am and don't try anything stupid because I will make your regret it" I told him.  
>"I know you could, but you're too nice" he told me, passing his hand through my hair.<br>"Don't touch me, I'm not those other girls your used to dealing with" I said.  
>"I know you're not, but I can't take it" he said, walking close to me. What does he think he's doing?<br>"Dave, don't" I said. His claws were out and he ripped the side of my dress. DAMN! I really liked this dress. I felt blood going down my leg, he pinned me to the wall. I was paralyzed out of stupid fear. I know I could take him, but I don't know why I didn't move. My brain was taking a moment off or something, tears came down my face. Then he clawed my sides also. The only thought I had was Alek's face, I closed my eyes as Dave got closer to me. But I didn't feel him. I heard a growl and then people moving around. I opened my eyes to see Jasmine standing in front of me.  
>"You ok?" she asked. I nodded my head and she pulled me to the apartment. George and Alek were gone.<br>"Where are they?" I asked looking around.  
>"With Dave" she said.<br>"I can't believe…" Jasmine cut me off.  
>"Go shower and change, we can talk after and they will be back by then" she said.<br>"Ok" I told her and went to shower.  
>I was getting dressed and I could hear them talking in the living room. I put on some sweat pants and a tank top. As I walked out of the hall, they stopped talking.<br>" Is every one ok?" I asked.  
>"We are fine, you?" George said.<br>"Chloe, let me get the first aid kit for your cut" Jasmine said.  
>"It's ok, go change and get comfy then we can deal with everything else" I told her.<br>"No" she said and walked down the hall.  
>"George, please get changed so we can watch a movie" I told him.<br>"Yeah, best idea today, see you in 10" he said, before leaving to Jasmines apartment.  
>"Alek" I said. He was sitting on the bar with his back to me; he turned around and just looked at me up and down.<br>"I'm sorry" he said.  
>"For what?" I asked walking next to him.<br>"For not reacting sooner, if I did things wouldn't have gotten that far" he said looking down. I put my hand under his chin and made him look at me.  
>"But you came and I'm glad you did" I told him. I know that he was still beating himself up about it, but at least now I got a small smile from him.<br>"Now change" I told him.  
>"Is it true?" he asked.<br>"What?" I asked.  
>"That you haven't been with anyone" he said looking down.<br>"Yeah it is. I know it's stupid, but it's how I think" I said looking away. He made me look at him.  
>"It's not stupid, I think it will be a really nice wedding gift to the man you pick as your husband" he told me.<br>"Yeah, I think I found him. But I don't know if he feels the same" I told him.  
>"Well, if we think the same. Then I can picture who that guy is. So I can tell you he's been dying to be your husband for a long time" he told me, I smiled.<br>"Good, then let's see when he will ask" I told him.  
>"Soon" he told me, we both just smiled and looked at each other. The moment was perfect.<p>

**Now we want to give a shout out to everyone that reviewed Chapter 16.**

**Husky2014, Maigrlchloe, dead beatiful, iWant9lives2live, catlover10808, mystarryworld, scissorluv21, twilightfreak28, gator19, mdj2323, chalek156, panaricanchick, and blackwidow97.**

**Thank you all for the reviews and for sticking to our stories. We love writing but we love more what you guys think. Keep reading there is more goodness coming. **

**Lots of love and Hugs from me and my partner.**


	18. Chapter 18

**We do not own The Nine Lives of Chloe King**

CHLOE'S (POV)

Alek went to change and then came back. We sat on the couch watching movies for a bit before anyone said anything.

"You know Valentina is going to want to talk to us about the introduction that you did" he said.

"Yeah I know but I'll be the one to deal with it, I was the one that did it" I told him.

"No, we deal with it together" he told me kissing my forehead. I looked up at him.

"Alek you don't have to, I was the one that made the choice in telling every Mai in that room that we were a couple and I hadn't even talked to you about it first. So I will deal with Valentina" I said.

"Chloe, I didn't mind the introduction" he said smiling.

"But I will be there by your side when you talk to Valentina" he told me.

"Since I can't talk you out of it, fine" I said looking at him.

"Good, end of conversation" he said.

Jasmine came back in with the first aid kit in her hand and then George walked in.

"Ok, change to shorts so I can clean the cuts you have on your leg" she told me, I nodded and went to my room. I was back 2 seconds later changed and ready for the damage Jasmine was going to do.

"Ok, sit and put that leg up on the couch" she told me, I just did what she asked without saying a word.

"What's taking the pizza so long? Damn it, Jasmine that hurt!" I yelled at her.

"Well I have to clean it" she said.

"It's healing already, why don't you just leave it" I said.

"Nope" she said.

"Jasmine take it easy on her" Alek said, she just looked at him.

Jasmine's phone rang and George picked up after a Hello and some ok's he hung up.

"Who was it?" she asked.

"Your mom, she's home and wants to talk to us" he told her.

"Well movie night is not going to happen" I said, she just nodded.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow, remember 2pm" she said before leaving.

Alek stood next to me looking at the cuts. I sat up right and he sat next to me, he ran his finger across the marks leaving goose bumps behind each touch.

"I'm sorry Chloe" he said not taking his eyes off the marks.

"It's ok, by tomorrow they will be gone" I said sliding closer to him. I made him look at me, I passed my thumb on top of his cheek and then he lend in for a kiss.

When our lips touched it was slow and sweet, then it became passionate and full of lust. I wanted Alek at that moment, something inside me wanted to feel his skin touching mine. My mind was yelling that this was going too fast but my heart had taken over and it wanted him. My heart began to race; he didn't need his Mai hearing to know. It felt like it was going to come out of my chest. My hands were playing with his hair.

Good thing we were sitting down because my knees got really weak, if I was standing I would have fallen on top of him or flat on the floor. I felt myself go into Mai mode, I pulled back for a moment and saw that his eyes were slits. I knew that mines were to, we started kissing again. He pulled me on to his lap not even breaking the kiss; I let everything in me lead me. I noticed that he was wearing a shirt and basketball shorts. I took his shirt off; my hands went from his shoulders down his arms and on top of his chest. I passed my hands up and down his chest, I heard a growl and then a moan come out of his lips. I smiled under the kiss and felt him do the same. He moved his lips from my mouth to my cheek then down to my jaw line and down my neck. I felt the urge to moan but I was trying so hard to hold it back, he kissed the top part of my chest and then he took my shirt off. Thank Basset I was wearing a good looking bra, his lips started to make its way back up and I couldn't hold it anymore. I let out the moan and felt him smile. Our lips touched again and I knew that if we didn't stop now we were not going to stop at all. We were to into what was going on that we almost jumped when we heard the knock on the door.

Alek pulled back and looked at me.

"I'll get it" he said putting me on the couch and getting up. I laid down so that the person couldn't see me while I was trying to put my shirt back on.

"It was the pizza" he said, I could tell he was bothered.

I got up and made my way to the kitchen to get plates and cups.

ALEK's (POV)

I was so mad but grateful when I heard the knock on the door, I know that Chloe wasn't ready for what was about to happen but neither of us tried to stop it. We couldn't stop our selves but I didn't want her special moment to be like that. We need to get to sleep, it was 3am and we had to go to Valentina's tomorrow. I don't know how it's going to go but I do know she wasn't happy about the way she found out about me and Chloe.

"Chloe let's get to bed, its late and we need to go see Valentina tomorrow" I said picking up the plates.

"Ok" she said still sitting down.

"Come on, good night" I told her once we got to our rooms.

"Night Alek" she said and went inside. I could see something was bothering her but I didn't want to touch the subject until she wanted to talk. I went to bed thinking about what almost happened between us. I could see Chloe laying down since both of our room doors were always open. She looked so peaceful laying there, but she wasn't asleep. It took us both a while to fall asleep.

The next morning I woke up and saw Chloe wasn't in her bed, I walked over to the kitchen and found her drinking coffee.

"Morning, well sorry Afternoon" she said smiling.

"Afternoon? What time is it?" I asked.

"12:30pm, you need to start getting ready so you can eat and head out to Valentina, she called me and asked if we could get there earlier" she told me.

"Ok let me shower and we are out the door" I told her turning around.

"Alek" she said, I turned back to look at her.

"Yeah" I said.

"I'm sorry about last night, the whole issue with Dave and then what happened between us" she said looking at her cup.

"Chloe it's ok, I'm the one that needs to say sorry. I shouldn't have let you go alone and talk to him and what almost happened last night was just as much my fault. We got taken away and I understand that you're not ready for that since your waiting until your wedding night, which is understandable. I'm sorry, I should have stopped things before they got that far and it won't happen again" I said.

"No, things did get carried away but it wasn't something I would have regretted or anything. I wanted it just as much as you did" she said looking up.

"Let's get this over with" I said, she smiled and then nodded.

About 20 minutes later we were ready and heading to see Valentina, Chloe unlocked the door and we found George and Jasmine sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey guys, where do we sit to get our punishment" Chloe said laughing.

"You can sit around the table, all of you" a voice said from the hall, we all turned to look and found Valentina standing there. Without a word we all sat down and waited for her, she went to the kitchen and then came to sit at the head.

"Now, there are two things that we need to talk about. One, Chloe." I looked at Chloe when she turned to her and saw that Chloe wasn't scared just a little taken back.

"The way you told everyone that you and Alek are together, I am surprised you didn't tell me before hand but I am glad that it is out in the open. I will still be happy. If things like this happen you tell me before you tell a room of Mai that you are no longer available for dating" she said.

"Yes, Valentina I know and I'm sorry I didn't tell before it's just something that I thought should be done, some of the guys where acting too forward so I thought it would be a good way for them to know and for everyone to get informed that we are a couple" Chloe said looking at me, I smiled at her and took her hand.

"Alek, is there anything you would like to say?' she asked looking at me.

"Valentina, I understand your point of view and believe me when I say that this will never happen again" I said.

CHLOE's (POV)

Alek was calm and collected when Valentina asked him if there was anything he wanted to add.

"Now the order of business, the issue with Dave that happened last night" she said, I turned to look at her.

"How do you know about that?" I asked, she turned and looked at me.

"Chloe, my dear how long do you know me? A long time right? You should know that before you think of something I already knew it. I saw you and Alek together that night and knew that sooner or later you would be together. I knew that it was a matter of time before Dave snapped and caused a problem. Now can anyone explain to me what happened last night?" she asked looking around.

Jasmine started then George and then I ended it. It didn't take us that long to tell the story but Valentina asked a few questions here and there.

"Ok, I will be putting my best hunters out there to find him and teach him that this will not be left alone" she said.

"One more thing, the detailed to the wedding need to finish as soon as possible so that invitations can be send out and the preparations can get started. George I need for you to tell me who your best man is and Jasmine your maid of honor. This needs to be done this week, Chloe and Alek I hope you know that you have my full support in this relationship" she said and walked away. I looked at Alek and smiled, thank Basset that was over.

"Chloe, can you be my maid of honor?" Jasmine asked me, I turned to her and smiled.

"Yes!" I yelled and got up to hug her.

"Alek, be my best man?" George asked, Alek looked at him a little confused but smiled.

"Sure" he said, they shook hands and then looked at us.

"Time to get things ready, there is only 3 months for the wedding" Jasmine said.

Little did they know that in 2 months, was when the prophecy said that I would unite human and Mai, hopefully there isn't a big fight or anything I wouldn't want for that to mess with the guest list. I guess I can tell them later or just wait until the time is right. For now we need to plan a wedding!


	19. Chapter 19

**We do not own the nine lives of Chloe King but we do love writting about it and our favorite couple. Please review, the more reviews the fast we up date.**

CHLOE (POV)

We were in wedding mode; after much fighting and looking Jasmine and George picked the Grace Episcopal Cathedral **(link to picture in my profile)** in downtown for the wedding and Pacific Athletic Club **(link to picture in my profile)** for the reception. Both were beautiful, but they still had a guest problem. Valentina told them to stick to 100 guests, no more. After the guest list was done the invitations were mailed out to all of their friends which wasn't much about 25 friends, leaving the rest of the guest list for Valentina to mail out for every important person that needed to be there.

We went dress shopping, which took us a while but Jasmine finally picked out my dress **(link to** **dress in my profile).** It was just going to be me and Alek walking aside from them, Valentina was giving Jasmine away. Jasmine had told me that she would have liked for Alek to do it, but George was so excited to have him as his best man that she didn't say anything. The next best thing she had was Valentina.

"I can't believe that we have one week to the wedding" Jasmine said.

"I know, we did everything so fast" I told her.

"Yes, thank you for helping me" she said giving me a hug.

"Any time, I know that the day I get married you'll help me" I said smiling at her.

"You know it" she said smiling.

We were sitting in the living room at her apartment, when the guys walked in.

"Did you girls finished everything?" George asked, sitting next to Jasmine and giving her a kiss.

"Yes we did, we just need to pick up our dresses tomorrow and everything is done" I said smiling.

"It's amazing how you guys did it in 4 months" George said.

"Yes, well you did want a June wedding, so we really had to work fast" I said. Alek was in the kitchen, I got up leaving the cute couple alone for a moment to see if everything was ok with Alek.

"Hey, you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I am just thinking" he said.

"Missing your family?" I asked. I had heard him talking to his uncle the other night and I know he misses them a lot. That's why I asked Valentina to please invite them to the wedding, so he can see them. Every time they tell him they are coming to visit they never come. He has his mom and dad here, but for what I remember they were always away and the last time I talked to Chris she told me that they were hardly around. So he was with this uncle and aunt a lot.

"A little, but nothing big" he said smiling at me.

"It's normal, my mom used to go on business trips a lot during high school and I missed her" I said.

"Let's go home please" he said. I nodded, we were already done with everything for today and tomorrow was just the dresses. So why not go home and just relax with him, he needed me now.

"Hey, we are heading out ok, see you tomorrow" I said heading out the door and going to the apartment.

"It feels like we haven't spend any time together these last few days" he said.

"Yeah, the last two weeks are usually crunch time with the small details and making sure everything is paid and done" I said sitting on the couch.

"So how about you go shower and I will order lunch so we can sit and watch some TV and then later we can go out to eat dinner" he said sitting next to me.

"You got it" I said getting up and then giving him a kiss.

We ate Chinese and watched reruns of Bewitched, around 6 Alek told me to get dressed so we can go out to dinner.

The Order hadn't attacked in a while, but I knew it was a matter of time before they did. I had 2 months before I was supposed to unite the races and I still haven't told any of them. Valentina knew, because she showed me the prophecy but no one else did. I just hope the order didn't know.

Alek and I went out to dinner; I needed to clear my mind from all wedding stuff. I loved Jasmine and helping her, but I was going to be driven up a wall, if I didn't disconnect for a bit. Alek was sweet, we hardly spend time together, but if I needed something I could still count on him and he would wait up for me if I came late from planning with Jasmine.  
>"Did you guys finish everything?" Alek asked, when he parked the car in front of the restaurant.<p>

"Yeah, we did. Everything is done, the day before they are going to set everything up except for the food and cake. So I would have to go and make sure it's all done" I said as we walked in, the lady showed us our seats.

"Do you want me to go with you?" he asked, I smiled.

"Yeah, I would like that" I said, I saw him smile back.

"So what do you want to do, for one week you have me" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess I do" he said laughing.

"Did Jasmine get her dress finally?" he asked.

"Yeah, she did its beautiful **(link to Jasmine dress in profile)**" I told him smiling; I knew why he asked. We took a long time to find her dress. She didn't like anything we found, Valentina was about to call someone to have it made for her but we went to this little store in downtown and she found it there.

"Chloe, how about we spend tomorrow at home" Alek asked.

"Sure, sounds great to me, maybe we can go to the movies or something" I said, he smiled and nodded.

We finished dinner and then started our way back home, Alek drove and he was quiet. I don't know if he had something on his mind or just doesn't pay attention.

ALEK'S (POV)

For the last 2 weeks I had been carrying it around, I bought it because I wanted to give it to her. We had talked about it before and she said she wanted to, but I don't know if anything has changed now. I was lost in thought, that I didn't notice we were already in the elevator. I looked at Chloe, she looked amazing but she always did. We got to the apartment and she went to change, I went to my room and pulled it out of my pocket. I could hear her showering, so I just sat there looking at it. Tomorrow was the engagement party for George and Jasmine, that's where I will do it. I put the box away and changed, all I could think about is tomorrow.

"Hey, Alek" Chloe said standing by the door.

"Hey, want to watch a movie or go to bed?" I asked.

"Bed, but I want to ask you something" she said walking inside.

"Yes, love" I said.

"Is something wrong? You have been very quiet lately" she said.

"Yes, everything is fine. I have just been thinking, but it's nothing to worry about" I said smiling.

She looked at me and then smiled before heading back to her room.

"Chloe" I said, she turned to look at me.

"I promise that tomorrow everything will make sense" I said.

"Ok, good night" she said walking into her room.

The next morning I woke up to a note on the kitchen counter.

_Alek,  
>Morning, I went with Jasmine to get our hair done for tonight. Meet you and George at their apartment.<br>Love, Chloe._

There was a knock on the door and I found George standing on the other side.

"Hey" I said letting him come in.

"Note too?" he asked.

"Yeah, I can't believe them. We were supposed to stay home and relax" I said.

"Yeah, Jasmine told me she wasn't doing anything tonight until later in the day" he told me.

"Well, I guess we can hang. Chloe said they are going to meet us at your apartment" I told him.

"Ok" he said.

We ate and then watched some TV; there was a game on so we just got into that. Around 6:30 we started to get ready, we needed to be at the dining hall at 8.

"The girls?" I asked.

"Jasmine just called, they are on their way back but they still needed to get dressed" he told me.

"Ok then, lets head out and meet them" I said, we walked out and I locked the door. A few minutes later we heard the girls coming into the apartment.

"Be out in 5 minutes" they said together and ran to the room. They walked out, George and I stood there looking at them.

"Wow, Chloe you look beautiful" I said walking towards her.

"Thank you, Jasmine picked out the dress **(link to picture on my profile dress #4)**  
>"Jasmine, you're stunning" George told her, she looked down and smiled.<p>

"Thank you, Chloe gave it to me" she said **(link to picture on my profile dress #5)**  
>We took the girls by the hand and walked down the dining hall, it was already in movement with Mai's there. We said our hellos to people and then mingled a bit, before sitting down to eat.<p>

"Good evening everyone, thank you for coming and celebrating this important day in my daughter's life" she said, people clapped and then quiet down again.

"Now we are going to have a few words from the maid of honor" she told us.

"Hi, everyone. Thank you again for coming. I have known Jasmine since I was 16, she was there during a hard time in my life and she helped me through it. Now I get to share this important event in her life" she turned to Jasmine.

"Jazz, you are my best friend and my sister. I wouldn't change you for anyone in this world. I am glad you found a man that loves you and will protect you. You are an amazing woman and I am very proud of you, don't let anyone make you think otherwise. I love you" she said, they both had tears in their eyes. Jasmine got up and hugged Chloe, they smiled while everyone clapped. Valentina stood up again.

"Now some words from the best man" she said. I stood up and thought nice and short and then my big moment.

"Hello, everyone. I have only met George and Jasmine a while ago that I came here, but I have never met people greater than them. George, we might not have had a lot of time to really get to know each other but I like to call you a friend. Jasmine you're a great friend and a wonderful person. I hope that our friendship can grow. Take care of each other, to the bride and groom to be" I said lifting up my wine glass, everyone smiled and toasted.

"There is one more thing I need to say or well ask" I said turning to look at Chloe.

"Chloe King, will you marry me?" I asked.


	20. Chapter 20

**We do not own the nine lives of Chloe King**

CHLOE (POV)

Alek just asked me to marry him? No he didn't, did he?

"Alek what are you doing?" I asked him.

"Chloe, I know this might not be the best moment and Jasmine, George I don't mean to take attention from you guys but I thought this would be the right time to ask" he said.

"Chloe, will you marry me?" he asked again, I looked at him and still couldn't believe it. I looked over at Jasmine and she was smiling, she kept nodding her head yes.

"Alek, I would LOVE to marry you" I said smiling, he gave me a hug and then put the ring on my left hand. Everyone was clapping, while Jasmine and George came over to hug us.

"Ok, ok I'm sorry back to the toast. To Jasmine and George" Alek said putting up his glass, along with everyone else.

"To Jasmine and Gorge" everyone said.

We spend the rest of the night talking and laughing, people came up to congratulate us. I felt bad because this was not our night but Jasmine and George didn't seem to mind.

Tomorrow was the wedding so the party ended early, we needed to get the bride and groom at the church by 10am.

We all went back to the apartment without saying a word. George had some family come in from out of town and the was going to stay with them since he can't see the bride until she walks down the aisle.

We all said our goodbyes and went home. I can tell Jasmine was scared but not enough to run out on George, I had to be at her house at 6am to start getting ready so that she can be the last thank Basset that it's just us 2.

"I can't believe tomorrow is the wedding" I said sitting on the couch and taking my shoes off

"Yeah I know" Alek said.

"I can't believe you asked me to marry you at dinner" I told him smiling.

"Yeah I know" he said, something was up and it wasn't just the wedding but I was to tired to push him for information.

"Well I'm off to bed" I said getting up.

"Good night love" he said giving me a kiss.

"Night Alek" I said and walked to my room.

I took a matter of seconds for me to go to sleep and I noticed that Alek was also asleep already. We were both tired, Thank Basset after tomorrow everything can go back to normal. Valentina had bought Jasmine and George a house as a wedding present so we didn't need to go looking for one which was great. I had also talked to Valentina about Alek's situation with his family, she told me that she was going to talk to his uncle and see if we can stay with them maybe for a month or so. It would really help out because I know he misses them a lot, I hadn't told him yet I thought it would be a nice surprise.

The next morning I got up and went to Jasmine's apartment there was so many people there, it looked like a zoo.

"Morning everyone" I said walking, I grabbed my phone and texted Alek letting him know that I was already here.

_To: Alek_  
><em>Hey morning, you might get this later but I am already at Jasmine's if you need anything let me know ok, see you at the altar. Love, Chloe.<em>

I knew I wasn't going to get an answer from him, the lady for the hair called me up to get started. The lady made my hair straight but pinned some to the back making it look like it was half up and half down. The I went to get my makeup done, Jasmine thought it would be nice to have a smoky look but instead of using black she told the lady to use purple. By the time I was done it was 8am and they had started on Jasmine, Valentina was already dressed so she helped me up my dress on. Once we walked out Jasmine was done and it was put the dress and go.

"Wow Jazz you look beautiful" I said.

"Thank you, so do you" she told me.

"No, I look pretty but you are going to take every ones breath away" I told her smiling.

"Ok, lets go before you guys start making each other cry" Valentina said.

We were in the limo at 9:26am and in front of the church 2 minutes before 10am. Thank Basset. We heard the music start and the ring boy started to walk down the aisle, then the flower girl, the lady told me to count to 8 and then start walking.  
>"1…2…3" I started<p>

"Chloe" Jasmine said, I turned and looked back.

"Yeah" I said.

"Please make sure he is still there" she said smiling.

I looked up and saw George standing next to the Priest and Alek next to him.

"Yeah he is" I said smiling, then I heard the lady.

"6…7…8" she said looking at me.

I started to walk down the aisle and smiling to my sides, I looked at George and smiled at him with a wink. But my eyes always ended on Alek, he look so nice in a tux. He smiled at me and I just blushed a bit, I took my place as Jasmine's song came on for her to walk.

She looked like a princess, I saw George looking at her and I knew that he was looking at her knowing that she was his love.

ALEK (POV)

Chloe looked amazing in her dress, the makeup made her eyes more blue. George was so happy when he was Jasmine walking down the aisle it made me smile.

"Who gives this women away?" the Priest asked.

"I do, her mother" Valentina said, since Jasmine's dad died years ago she asked Valentina to walk her.

The Priest said his words and they said their 'I dos', the kiss and then clapping. Chloe and I walked down the aisle smiling at ever y one.

"This was so long" I told her, she start laughing.

"It's the ceremony" she said.

"Yeah but not so long" I said smiling.

"God Alek your such a guy" she said.

We got in the limo and made our way to the reception area, everything was set and done. Chloe had gone yesterday to make sure everything was set up just liked Jasmine wanted and then she send a lady to make sure the flowers were put in the right place. We had to wait until everyone came and sat down so that we can get introduced before letting the bride and groom in.

"Attention everyone" Valentina said.

"Thank you all for coming today on my daughters special day" she told them.

"Now without any delay let me introduce the court" she announced

"Miss. Chloe King as the maid of honor and Mr. Alekzander Petrov as the best man" she said, we stepped in as everyone started to clap. We took our place in the table, I was next to Chloe and two chair were left between her and Valentina for Jasmine and George.

"Now please everyone to their feet, let me introduce to you the new Mr. and Mrs. George Gonzalez" Valentina said.

We started clapping as the walking in and stop at the dance floor. Chloe got the microphone.

"Now the new husband and wife will have their first dance. A song picked just for them, My baby you from Marc Anthony" Chloe said as everyone clapped and the music started. We sat down and watched them, they had such pure love. Half way through the song Valentina got the mice and the music lowered.

"Last night Jasmine and George told me that they wanted to have a moment with the two people that have been with them through this whole journey. These two people will be sharing their first dance with them; Chloe, Alek please take the dance floor" she said.

What! Us? But its their moment not ours.

Chloe smiled and grabbed my hand I guess she knew how much it meant to Jasmine that she didn't say anything but I could tell she wasn't happy with taking this moment from them.

"Why?" Chloe asked once we reached them.

"Because we want to share it with you" Jasmine said giving her a hug. George looked at me and we shook hands.

"Thanks man" he said.

"Anytime, what are best man for" I said smiling.

We all took our places as the song came back on, it might not have been our wedding and we didn't like that we were sharing this important moment but it also felt right. Being here with Chloe made me realize that I wanted and will have always wanted to share my life with her and thank Bassett she said yes to me.


	21. Chapter 21

CHLOE (POV)

After the dance, Valentina gave a speech and we sat down to eat. The food was amazing, Jasmine had picked peanut crusted salmon, with steamed veggies and white rice. The cake was awesome also, while eating people would go up to George and Jasmine.

"The wedding is beautiful" a lady that was sitting at our table said

"Yes it is, Jasmine put a lot of thought into it" I said

"I bet she did, since her mother never had a big fancy wedding I am sure Valentina told her to have one" the lady said

"Who are you?" I asked

"a friend of the family" she answered

"A friend? Wow, with friends like you why would any one need enemies" I said before standing up and walking to the couple

"Hey guys, cognates on everything" I said hugging Jasmine

"With out you, I would not have been able to do it" she said

"Thanks Chloe for everything you did" George said

"Hey couldn't you guys put us in a nicer people table" I said

"Oh you met Daisy, yeah she's kind of out spoken" Jasmine said

"Yeah that's the word" I said, we laughed

"Let me let you go people are dying to say hi" I told them and walked away to the bar

I found Alek talking to some of his friends from the London pride.

"Hello boys" I said as I reached the bar, they turned to look at me

"Coke please" I said

"Chloe King, very nice to meet you. To bad my boy here got you first because if not I would ask you out right now" one said

"That's nice to know, see you" I said

"I'll catch you guys later" Alek said walking beside me

"Nice guy" I told him

"Yeah he thinks he's a player" he told me

"Now, do you want a big or small wedding?" he asked

"I was thinking small, just friends and family" I said

"Sounds good to me" he said giving me a kiss

"Now how are we going to break it to these people that they are not going?" I asked laughing and looking around

"I'll handle that" he said laughing

After the food there was some dancing, Alek and I stayed for a bit longer before saying good bye to the couple and heading out.

"Strange coming here not being anyone home, or having Jasmine watching TV or reading a book" I said

"Valentina will be here soon" Alek told me

"I know and she got George and Jasmine a new place, I don't know I guess I'm just going to miss being able to just go next door and see her there" I said, Alek's phone started ringing

"Hello? Ok be there soon" he said

"Who was it?" I asked

"Valentina, some of the guys drank a bit much and need a ride" he told me

"Ok, I'll go with you" I said

"No, stay I wont take long promise" he said

"Its ok, I'll go no problem" I said, we started to head back to the reception. It was already getting cleaned up, George and Jasmine had already left to their honeymoon.

"Where are they?" Alek asked

"I think… look right there" I said pointing as I saw them still sitting by the bar

"Stay here I'll go get them" he told me

I walked around a bit waiting for Alek to finish loading his speech on the guys

"Miss?" a guy said

"Oh it's the silver CR-V, thank you" I said handing the valet the keys so that he can bring the car around , he wasn't there when we got here so Alek had one of the waiters look for him.

"Did the…?" I cut Alek off

"I just gave him the keys" I said smiling

"Ok, let me round up the guys. Sorry" he said

"No problem" I told him, Alek walked away and started helping the guys to the front so that they can wait for the car.

"Excuse me Miss. King" a guy said, I turned and found a older looking man behind me

"Yes" I said

"You have grown up so much" he said

"Sorry, do I know you?" I asked

"No sorry, I knew your parents" he told me


	22. Chapter 22

ALEK (POV)

After taking the guys to the car, I was walking back to Chloe when I saw her talking to an old man. She looked like she had seen a ghost. I picked up the speed a bit and got to her fast.

"Chloe? You ok?" I asked

"Hello young man, are you her protector?" the guy asked

"Who may I ask are you?" I said turning to the guy

"I am just a lot friend of the family" he said

"Oh of Valentina or George?" I asked

"Neither, Chloe's family" he told me, I looked at him like he had lost his mind

"Chloe, Chloe look at me" I said, she was still a little out of it

"He said he knows my parents" she answered but her eyes were still distant

"Sir I am going to have to ask you to leave" I said

"No, he needs to tell me about my parents" she said jumping

"Chloe, look at how you are" I told her

"He's right, we can talk another time. Maybe I can get in contact with you tomorrow and set up a time and date so we can talk" the guy said

"No, please can we talk now?" she asked

"Chloe it's a long night, tomorrow will be fine" he told her

"Call me first thing in the morning and we can set up the time" he said handing me his card

"Robert J. Black" I said reading the card

"Black? I have heard that name before" Chloe said

"I figured you might have, see you tomorrow" he said and turned to walk away

"Chloe, lets get you home" I told her pulling her to the front entrance

"What's talking so long?" one of the guys said, it had slipped my mind that I had to take these guys home. Well lets get this over with and we can get home and rest. The trip was mostly quiet, except for some laughs from the back about how the sky looks strange. One thing is that Mai cant drink even a little bit can mess with our gifts, and these guys were out of it. After dropping them off and get home Chloe still didn't say anything and I didn't want to push her.

"Chloe, I'm going to see if I can contact Valentina" I told her

"I already tried but she didn't answer" she told me

"You ok?" I asked

"Alek, there is some one out there that knows about my mom and dad. I need to check the books see if maybe there is anything there about the Blacks" she said walking to the office.

CHLOE (POV)

This man came up to me and told me he knew my parents, how does some one react to that? Was I suppose to jump and scream or run away? I have heard that name but these books didn't have anything on them. I had to wait until tomorrow were I can contact Valentina. As I was a little lost in thought my phone rang.

"Vanlentina" I said picking up

"Chloe, is everything ok? You texted me pretty late" she said

"Yes I know but I have a question about something" I said

"Ok what is it?" she asked

"Well my parents did they know some one named Black?" I asked, there was a long silence before she talked again

"Why are you asking?" she asked me

"Well after the party this man come up to me" I didn't finish she cut me off

"Chloe, do not talk to this man" she told me

"Why? What's wrong with him?" I asked

"I'm getting in the car and heading over there now, I will be there early and I'll explain then" she told me

"Where are you?" I asked

"I came to do a few things to Jasmines new house while they were on the honeymoon" she told me

"OK, I'll see you here" I told her and hung up

ALEK (POV)

Chloe's phone rang and I could ear she was talking to Valentina but I didn't want to over hear their conversation so I went to the balcony. I head Chloe's heartbeat get closer and I turned around to find her walking into the living room

"Hey, everything ok?" I asked

"Well I talked to Valentina" she said sitting down

"What did she say?" I asked

"You didn't listen?" she asked

"No" I said sitting down next to her

"Well she said she was coming over here tomorrow morning to talk about the guy" she told me

"Why didn't she tell you on the phone?" I asked

"I don't know, she just told me to stay away from him" she said looking down

"Why?" I asked

"I don't know she didn't say, I'll just have to wait for tomorrow" she said I could tell it was eating at her to know what's the big deal with this guy, it was bothering me.

"How about we change the conversation for a bit and talk about something else" I said

"Ok, I was thinking for the wedding something small. Just family and friends maybe in a garden or something" she told me

"Yeah I like that, my mom would love to help" I said smiling

"Yeah so would mine, I wonder who would be worst" she said smiling as well

"My mom for sure. She needs for everything to be perfect and I don't know how to explain it, she just gets all crazy" I told her

"Yeah my mom too. But its our wedding and everything has to go through us" she said

"Well through you, I don't care what it looks like" I said

"Yeah but it's our wedding so we need to have it be about us, I don't want this whole its all about the Bride. No its about both of us and I want the wedding to reflect us so you need to pick as well" she said

"Ok, I do what you say" I told her moving closer to her and putting my arm around her

"Alek you think everything will be ok?" she asked

"Yeah, the wedding will look beautiful and with the guy I am sure Valentina has a reason to tell you to stay away from him" I told her, she looked at me

CHLOE (POV)

I liked that Alek was trying to make me feel better but this issue with the guy was really bothering me. There was so much mystery that I didn't get.

"I was talking about the wedding but thanks" I said, he was smiling at and I just had to smile at him back

"Lets get to bed, its been a strange day" he told me

"Yeah it has and its just going to be even stranger" I told her, we went off to bed but we didn't notice that we had different room until we went to go to them.

"Chloe, if you want we can stay sleeping in out rooms until we get married I don't mind. I don't want you to think that I am trying to make a pass at you or something" he said

"Its ok Alek, if you want you can sleep in my room. I don't mind" I told him, it was nice that he said that I would never think that he would do something until I would be ready.

"Chloe are you sure?" he asked

"Yeah come on" I said pulling him into my room. I jumped into bed and then he climbed in after me, I moved closer to him and he put his arm around. I felt safe being in his arms, I put my head my head on his chest and started to drift off while listening to his heart beat.

"Good night Chloe" I heard him say

"Night Alek" I said right before I fell into a complete sleep.


	23. NOTE!

THIS IS NOT TO MAKE ANYONE FEEL BAD, ITS NOT FR JUST ONE PERSON, THIS NOTE IS IN GENERAL. PLEASE DONT TAKE IT TO THE HEART. I DONT MEAN ANYTHING BAD BY IT.

* * *

><p>NOTE: FOR EVERYONE<p>

I UNDERSTAND THAT MY STORIES NEED GRAMMER CHECK BUT THIS IS A SITE FOR PEOPLE TO WRITE NOT GET CRITISICED BECAUSE THEY CAN SPELL SOMETHING OR MISSED A WORD OR SOMETHING. WE WRITE BEAUSE WE LIKE IT, AM SURE THAT I AM NOT THE ONLY WRITTER THAT HAS GOTTEN MESSAGES ABOUT THAT. THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND FOR READING MY STORIES BUT I WOULD REALLY LIKE IT IF YOU WOULD STOP POINTING OUT THAT IT NEEDS EDITING. I KNOW THAT SOME NIGHTS I HAVE TIME TO DO IT OTHER NIGHTS I DON'T. I MIGHT MISS SOMETHING, EXCUSE ME FOR THAT. PLEASE DON'T TAKE THIS THE WRONG WAY BUT I CANT WRITE PERFECT, MY GRAMMER HAS ALWAYS HAD PROBLEMS. I HOPE YOU KEEP READING, IF YOU DON'T I UNDERSTAND. BUT I AM ALSO TRYING TO KEEP UP WITH MY STORIES WHILE RAISING A CHILD, BEING PREGNANT, WORKING, AND DEALING WITH PERSONAL PROBLEMS. THERE IS NOT EXCUSE FOR THERE TO BE EDITING PROBLEMS BUT HEY I WAS NOT BROUGHT UP BY A LANGUAGE ARTS TEACHER AND LANGUAGE ARTS WAS MY WORST SUBJECT.

THANK YOU I WILL TRY TO UPLOAD ONE I GET A CHANCE BUT THERE IS NO INTERNET IN MY HOUSE I HAVE TO GO TO BURGER KING OR SOME WHERE TO GET ACCESS. SORRY FOR THE DELAY.


	24. Chapter 23

CHLOE POV

I woke up the next morning feeling safe. There was something holding my waist, I tried to move but the weight got tighter. I turned and looked at a very relaxed blond Mai, I had forgotten that I told Alek he could sleep in my room last night but I couldn't help smile at how peaceful he looked. I tried to get out of his grip without waking him up but it didn't work his eyes opened as soon as I lifted his arm from my waist.

"Morning" he said

"Good morning, you can keep sleeping I was going to shower and then make some food" I said

"It's ok, I can make the food while you shower" he told me

"You sure? You look tired Alek" I said

"I'm sure, go get ready" he said, while stepping into the bathroom I heard his phone go off.

After showering and getting dressed I walked out to the living room to find Valentina sitting talking to Alek.

"Good Morning Chloe" she said

"Morning Valentina, nice to see you here bright and early" I said sitting down on the small couch.

"Well I didn't want this matter to be delayed any further" she said

"Alright, what do you know about Black?" I asked

"Black use to be a friend to the Mai" she started, I looked at her and nodded so she can continue

"For years he was trusted with things that were important to you. We use to have small villages that were just for us, we would travel in and out of them for things that we needed but never interfere with humans" she said

"What does that have to do with Black?" I asked

"Chloe, Alek. Black had befriended both of your families and mine, along with a few others" she said

I turned to look at Alek but his face never changed.

"He was invited to Mai events, he was inside. The only human whoever was trusted so deeply. When we heard about the attack the Order was planning on doing we didn't worry because we knew they couldn't find us. No matter what, no had even been able to find were the villages were. The night before both of your mothers called my mother and asked for someone to please take their kids away that same day. My mother left me the task of getting you guys out and into safety. I was able to send my cousins in to get you before anything ever happened." She told us

"Valentina please tell me what he has to do with it?" I asked

"Black was the one that lead the Order to the villages, he was the one that told them were we were and the one that told the Order about the Uniters parents." She said, I was shocked

"But he.." I stopped

"We thought he was our friend to but he lied, he was working for them and he made us believe everything. The Order asked your parents where you were but they didn't know, I gave orders not the tell anyone. They tortured them, both of your parents. I'm very sorry Chloe" she said

The man that gave me a heart attack yesterday was the man that gave my parents up for murder. This will not be left like this.

"Chloe" Valentina called out to me

"Yes" I said looking up at her

"You can not have any communication with this man until I have figured out what he is up to" she told me

"Valentina a few years back I would have nodded and stepped aside to let you do what needed to be done. Now I will be the one to handle this situation" I said

"It's an order from your pride leader" she told me standing up and heading for the door, Alek stood also and looked at me

"Take this as an order from your Uniter, I will handle the situation from here on out. Any help that I may need I will ask for it. Alek is the only one that will be up dated on how it's going and under no circumstances is he to tell you anything unless I am in danger" I said walking up to her

"Chloe this man is dangerous" she said

"I know and I know that its hard now that Jasmine is on her own, I am the only daughter you have but you need to trust me. You along with the others have trained me well and I can handle my self. If things get out of hand Alek has to call you without even asking me" I said looking at him, he just nodded

"When will you contact him?" she asked

"At noon so that we can meet up at the coffee shop in the corner at 3" I said

"Ok, let some hunters know so that they can keep watch from afar in case of anything" she said

"Ok" I answered, she nodded and walked out

I turned and found Alek sitting down, I walked over to him and sat next to him

"I know what you're thinking" I said, he just looked up at me

"What's that?" he asked

"It's a bad idea" I said not looking at him

"Yeah it is" he said, he stood up looked at me and left to his room

ALEK POV

Chloe had a point about being able to handle things herself but after what Valentina said about the guy I don't want her anywhere near him. I can't be mad at her for being strong but if something happens to her I will never forgive myself. Why can't she just be like all the other girls and listen to what their pride leader says, but I guess she wouldn't be Chloe.

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

I could hear Chloe's heart beat on the other side

"Open" I said from my bed

"Alek, I already talked to the guy and he will meet us at the coffee shop at 3" she said looking at me

"Ok, I'll be ready" I said

"Is everything ok?" she asked still standing at the door

"Sort of" I said looking down

"If you don't want to go I can ask some one else" she said

"No, I'll go" I said looking at her

"Then what is it?" she asked

"Chloe, I understand what your doing I just don't agree with it" I said

"Well Alek if we are going to make this work in any way, shape or form we need to understand each other. There will be times where I wont agree with what you do but that doesn't mean that I wont support you" she said

"Chloe I'm going to be at your side and I will support you I just wanted you to know that I don't agree with it" I said

"That's fine, I would like for you to tell me" she said walking into her room

"Chloe" I called her, she stopped and turned to look at me. I stood up and walked over to her there was a few things that I needed her to know

"Yeah" she said

"Chlo, you are the most important person in my life and if anything happens to you I wont be able to live with my self. I know that you want to deal with this on your own and I am proud of you for that but promise me one thing" I said

"What is it?" she asked

"No matter what happens you will run like hell, don't look back and don't stop" I told her

"Alek if you are fighting I will fight by your side" she told me

"I know you would but I would prefer for you to run" I told her

"Fine but if you see me fighting next to you don't be surprised" she told me

"I wont, nothing you do surprises me any more" I said walking to the living room

"We will see about that" she said smiling and walking to the kitchen.


	25. Chapter 24

CHLOE POV

After my conversation with Alek I went to my room to get ready, it was 1:30 already and I had to shower. After I got out I went to my closet to see what to wear, it had to be something casual and with tennis just in case of anything. I picked out a black spaghetti strap shirt with a gray sweater on top that ties around the belly, skinny jeans, gray boots that went half way up my leg, and a silver tinker bell necklace. Knowing Valentian she would not make up a story like that just to keep from some one and if this guy did work for the Order, then he probably still does. The Order is going to let you work temporary it's a give your life to us thing, so this had to be planned out the best and from every angle. I picked up my phone and call Fred he was the head of the hunters in San Francisco.

"Hey Chloe, is everything ok?" he asked when he answered

"Yes, everything is fine. Why would you ask that?" I asked

"Well every time you call me something happened" he said

"Shut up, that's not true" I said laughing

"Yes it is" he said

"Ok fine maybe it's a little true but everything is fine now. I just need a favor" I said

"Shoot" he told me

"Ok please get a dozen of your best hunters and come to my house now" I said

"Why?" he asked

"I'll explain when you get here" I said

"Chloe" he said

"Fred please, I'll explain once everyone is here. Hurry we need to be some where by 2:55 the latest" I said

"Fine" he said giving in, I knew he wanted to know before anyone else but I didn't want to say everything over and over again

"Thank you, see you in 10" I said and hung up

"Chloe, who was that?" Alek asked, I turned and saw him standing by my door

"Fred, he is head of the hunters here and I thought some extra eyes would be good" I said walking into the living room

"Wow, I would have thought that you wouldn't want anyone there" he said walking after me

"Well after what Valentian told us I couldn't take any chances" I said

"But you told Valentian…" I cut him off

"I know what I told her but having a little extra protection isn't a bad idea either" I said

"I'm shocked" he said with a smile

"Surprising huh?" I asked smiling

"No, I know you and you would think twice but with the choice you made I'm shocked not surprised" he said

"Believe me I am very unpredictable" I said

"I knew you would say that" he said laughing

"Ahh! ok they will be here soon" I said sitting down, a few minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"Hey Fred, thank you for coming" I said as I let them in

"Hello my name is Fred" he said while extending his had to Alek

"Alek" he answered

"Ahh the new protector" Fred said, Alek looked at him with a strange face

"Not everyone was able to meet you or see who you are" I said

"Ok, please take a seat we have only a few minutes before we have to leave" I said, they took a seat and waited for me to start explaining everything. As I told them what Valentina told me about this guy they looked at me like I was crazy for meeting him. But I explain to them that if he came all this way to see me, the least I could do is listen to what we wants to say.

"Chloe if he tries anything we will kill him with out thinking twice" Fred said

"That's fine, I just need you there for protection. You need to be the extra eyes around the place while we are there just in case there is any funny business" I said

"Ok, We will head out first. Let him wait a little bit, be late just by a few minutes" Fred told me

"Why?" Alek asked

"So we can see what he does" Fred told him, Alek just nodded. They left to the coffee shop while Alek and I waiting few minutes before leaving.

ALEK POV

I know some of the hunters didn't agree with Chloe going to see this guy, neither did I but what can we do. Chloe set her mind and there was no turning back, we started to make our way to the coffee shop. From a distance I could see the guy sitting outside, once we were near the guy Chloe took a deep breath and walked in front of him.

"Hello Chloe" he said

"Hello" she answered

"Your name my boy?" he asked

"Alek" I answered

"Please seat down, I hope you don't mind but I got you some coffee. I thought it would just be Chloe so excuse me for not getting you one" he said.

"Thank you but Chloe doesn't go anywhere with out me" I said, Chloe looked at it and then up at the guy

"So, what do you need to talk about?" she asked

"I'm very sorry for your lose Chloe, your parents were good friends of mine" he said, What a liar! I thought

"I'm sure" she said still looking at him, I'm guessing she is trying to control her anger but its not really working.

"Mr. Black, can you please tell us what you wanted to say we have a few other things that need to be done today" I said

"Well Chloe wants to know about her parents" he said

"Yes, please tell me about my parents. You know the people you called friends" she said

"You haven't tried the coffee. Why don't you drink and we can get started with the story" he said, what's his deal? Why does she have to try the coffee?

"No thank you, I'm not really in a coffee drinking mood" Chloe said

"That's fine, well like I said your parents were good friends of mine. They helped me when I was in a bad situation. Your mother was very kind and loving, your father was strong and caring" he said

"Ok I changed me mind, I don't want to hear about my parents from the man that got them killed" Chloe said standing up

"Got them killed? What are you talking about?" he asked standing up as well

"You told the Order where they were, you lead them there. You got them killed" she said

"Chloe, who ever told you is lying" he said

"The person that told me has no reason the lie to me, what will they gain from it?" she asked

"Your trust" he said

"They already have that" she told him

"Chloe who told you that?" he asked her

"Mr. Black I think its best if we just…." He cut me off

"Look I came to talk to Chloe, the only reason I am being nice to you is because she brought you so you must be important to her. This conversation is between me and her" he said turning back to Chloe

"This conversation is over, give me one good reason why I should rip your tongue out" Chloe told him

"Because then I wouldn't be able to tell you if you have family out there" he said

"What?" Chloe and I said at the same time, Chloe has family still alive?


	26. Mean Message

Hey readers, I got this message and to tell you the truth it made me feel really bad. Please read it and tell what you think, I know like I said before I need to re-read my stories before posting and I promise I will do that, but I might miss a few errors. Any ways read this and tell what you think. Do you agree? I'm giving each story a chance, which ever gets 5 reviews or more (hopefully MORE) I'll keep writing. Which ever doesn't I'll end it, I love writing but I wouldn't want to keep writing something that no one is reading. Please read and review, tell me if you think the person is right? Should I keep writing or quit? What do you think about the stories from the beginning to now? I want your input.

Thank you and I love all the support and reviews I have gotten up until now. There will be a competition if the stories continue.

This is the message:

Dear Yudith88, I have some bad news for you. Your story is bloody awful! Lack of proper punctuation, mundane dialogue, boring unoriginal OC, ridiculous plot. You have the makings of a genuinely crap fic. Sadly that seems to be normal around this archive. I hope for all our sake's that you cease writing and LEARN TO PUNCTUATE BEFORE YOU CONTINUE. I can't go on reading this so I will skip all the other chapters that are without a doubt as **(crappy) as this said that though I have some good news too and that is that you haven't broken any of the site rules so I won't be reporting this turd of a fic staring back at me on my a nice day.


	27. LETTER!

ATTENTION READERS I AM GOING TO FINISH ALL OF THE STORIES, I'M JUST GOING TO CONCENTRATE ON ONE AT A TIME. RIGHT NOW I'M RE-READING THEM AND WRITTING THE OUTLINE FOR THE NEW CHAPTERS BUT I WILL ONLY BE UPDATEING ONE STORIE AT A TIME. MY FRIEND HAS ALSO ASKED ME TO DO A MORTAL INSTRUMENT STORY SO IM FOCUSING ON THAT AND I AM ALMOST DONE WITH IT BUT DONT WORRY THE CHLOE AND ALEK STORIES ARE MY NUMBER ONES. ANOTHER THING I HAVE GOTTEN ADDICTED TO TEEN WOLF, LOVE IT. SO I HAVE ALREADY GOTTEN SOME IDEAS WRITTEN DOWN SO IF ANY OF YOU LIKE TEEN WOLF PLEASE CHECK OUT THE STORY WHEN I START IT.

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT.


End file.
